Once upon the time there was a tensai
by your future plumber
Summary: Aoyagi Daisuke is an artist who basically eats and breaths art. When he sees a pair of cerulean blue eyes, he falls in love immediatelly. But how will our beloved tensai react when he is a little homofobic and already has a girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Aoyagi Daisuke is an artist who pretty much eats and breaths art. When he sees a pair of cerulean blue eyes, he immediatelly fell in love. How will our tensai react when he's a bit homofobic and he already has a girlfriend?

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way. I don't even have any of the manga books!

Once upon a time there was a young boy, an artist. His name was Aoyagi Daisuke and he was 15 years old. Daisuke lived, breathed and ate art, so he was really short and way too skinny. He was only 160 cm long and weighted 43 kg thanks to art of course. It wasn't unusual for Daisuke to not eat, drink or sleep in days when he was in the middle of an inspiration. Daisuke was a gifted artist and his speciality was cole drawings. He also used water colours, acryl and oil paints, and of course he did pencil works too. Daisuke's specialities were sceneries and he loved to draw places he had never even seen for real. Daisuke also liked to draw people's eyes. Also especially female hands were one of his favourite things to draw.

Daisuke was skinny, had almost no muscles whatsoever and one could see his fragile bones easily against the pale skin. Daisuke had a pair of big purple eyes that were dull for the most of the time. One could see any life in his eyes only when he had just got an inspiration, but during the actual work and after his eyes were always dull. Daisuke wasn't exactly bishounen, but he was still adorably cute. He had messy black hair that reached in his shoulder blades. Daisuke kept his hair tied in a low ponytail, leaving bangs hanging on his face, covering over half of it. He was an artist and also dressed like one. He prefered tight and long black shirts and few sizes too big baggy purple pants. Usually his clothes were filled with paint stains and if one touched his shirt, the person would have his fingers covered with cole. Sometimes Daisuke also used a pink beret. So because Daisuke was a great artist and dressed in a strange way and had long hair, all the other guys always kept their distance while the yaoi fangirls always surrounded him. Yes, people always thought he was gay.. which was true, but nobody knew that except his family.

Daisuke had a big sister who went to Seigaku high school. She was a junior in there and she was a huge fan of a tennis club some sort. Daisuke himself had never even heard about the team except his sister's constant rambling about some 'Tezuka-sama' and 'Fuji-sama' and 'Kikumaru-sama' and about a cute freshmen 'Ryoma-sama'. His sister's name was Aoyagi Miu and she was a cheerleader. She had the same purple eyes but she had dyed her black hair into blond for some reason. Miu was well build and tall girl, which always amused Daisuke who was almost anorectic and short. Daisuke and Miu got along pretty well even though neither understood the others' passion. Daisuke's and Miu's parents had died when Daisuke had been only 9 months old so neither of them could remember their parents that well. They lived with their uncle who was really busy man and was rarely at home. It didn't bother Daisuke at all because they didn't get along that well. Well, Daisuke was alright with everything as long as he could do his art in peace.

Daisuke had pulled another 'let's draw many days without any rest or food' for the past two days when someone disturbed his inspiration. Miu had barged into his room, which she rarely did because Daisuke would be really pissed, and started to yell that it was time for Daisuke to go to school. Daisuke would start at Seigaku today. He had been kicked out of his private school because he didn't attend to his classes. When uncle had been raging about the news, Daisuke had just calmly said that he was busy with his art. It was two months ago and after that Daisuke hadn't saw his uncle. Probably just busy with his work or something. Daisuke faintly remembered that Miu had mentioned something about moving to London for two years. Well that would explain it..

Daisuke didn't have his school uniform yet and well, he would've refused to wear one anyway. It disturbed his selfexpression. The teacher's had been raging at first but since Daisuke was really gifted and prize winning artist, they had agreed to his demand to not wear school uniform. When they were walking towards the school, Miu was complaining about Daisuke's paint stained clothes and his black face. Well what did she expect when she had dragged him from his room in the middle of his latest work? He had been drawing a calm sea in the moonlight. Daisuke listened with the other ear when his sister kept rambling about how Daisuke would definetly embarras her with his messy look. Daisuke quietly assured that he would not even mention that they were related in any way. Miu had huffed and punched him. Then she had started rambling how everyone just had to know that she was a sister of a famous and talented artist. Daisuke just shrugged and went back thinking about his art. Yes, he would be able to finish it in two days.. no make that three is he had to go to school too. Daisuke wanted to groan when he realized that Miu would drag him school every day. His art was going to suffer big time..

They reached the school after a long walk and Daisuke glanced at the huge clock on the wall. It was.. 6.30 am?! Daisuke was pretty sure he remembered that the school would start at eight. Why were they here so early? He could still be painting! Why had Miu dragged him here so early if she knew that Daisuke was busy?

"Daisuke, come on now! We are going to miss it!" Miu was shrieking to him. Miss what? Daisuke just wanted to go back home to finish his work. He could start the school next week instead. With having an inner monologue in his head, he let his sister to drag him to the back of the huge building.. wait, was that a.. tennis court?

"What on earth are we doing here? You do realize that I was in the middle of something big?" Daisuke asked quietly. He rarely raised his voice at all. Only when he had to fight because of his art he would go in to berserk mode.

"Well I know that.. I'm.. sorry about that Daisuke, but I watch their practise every morning and afternoon and I knew that you wouldn't come to school if I didn't drag you out of your room. Geez, you've been there for two days already! Have you eaten anything? Oh wait, of course not. Here, drink this now." Miu commanded and gave him a bottle of water. Daisuke didn't understand why he needed to drink water. He wasn't thirsty. Well, it didn't really matter so he took a sip. Then he took another sip and soon he had drank the whole bottle and he was starving.

"Oh great.. now my concentration has been broken. Do you have anything to eat?" Daisuke asked with a sigh.

Miu gave him a rice ball which he ate quietly. Then he really needed to find a bathroom. Miu escorted him to the toilet right next to tennis club members locker room. When Daisuke stepped out of the toilet, he noticed that Miu had ran off somewhere. Daisuke blinked few times and shrugged it off. It wasn't his business where Miu spent her time. Daisuke returned to the courts and wasn't that suprised to see his sister shrieking her brains out while watching some guys just standing on the courts. Without a word he stepped right next to his sister and started to think about his work once again. Then he remembered that he needed to buy new coles and more midnight blue oil paint. And he could use a new brush or two.. And few new pencils too. And the paper was running out again. Daisuke could distantly hear Miu's voice when she was rambling something about the guys on the courts. Then everything went dark.

"DAISUKE!!" Miu screamed as she watched how her precious little brother fell into the ground. She quickly checked that everything was alright. Yeah, he was alright, execpt he hadn't been eating or drinking in two days and hadn't slept at all so he was exhausted, starving and had dehydration. Also it looked like there was blood coming from his nose, which happened quite often. Miu didn't even notice that the regulars had heard her scream and they were all standing in a ring right above them. Slowly Daisuke opened his eyes and saw a blurry group of figures.. humans? standing right above him. He blinked couple of times and the first thing he saw was a pair of the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes looking into his own purple ones. Daisuke fell in love immediatelly, since he was a eyefreak. Then before he could even see the rest of the person above him, he felt how Miu was shaking him. Daisuke turned his gaze to his sister who looked relieved. He wordlessly extended his hand and Miu helped him out while rambling how immature Daisuke was.

"I can't believe you're still not able to take care of yourself! Please Daisuke take that pretty head of yours from the clouds and stop working without a break! This is the third time of this month when you faint! You have to eat Daisuke!" Miu was shrieking, still completely clueless about the mass of people around them.

"Can't help it Miu-nee. I didn't even notice that it had been two days. And it's still unfinished and you dragged me here so you could watch some guys. Geez.." Daisuke said with his normal quiet voice. Then he seemed to figure something out.. he was surrounded by people. And as he watched more closely.. they were all males? That was strange..

"Miu-nee.. why is there a group of males surrounding us?" Daisuke asked with a tint of confuse in his toneless voice. He frowned a bit when Miu started to scream in suprise when she finally noticed who were standing right next to them. He just shrugged it off. Anything was fine with him as long as he could do his art..

"Ahh Tezuka-sama, Fuji-sama, Kikumaru-sama, Oishi-sama, Inui-sama, Kaidoh-sama, Momoshiro-sama, Ryoma-sama I didn't even notice that you were there.. Everything is alright, this happens all the time. I've been trying to get him to eat, drink and sleep like normal people but he's just too darn stubborn to listen to me.. Oh, forgive him his rudeness, This is my little brother, Aoyagi Daisuke. He's an artist and he starts at Seigaku today." Miu said with many bows. Then she crushed her elbow into Daisuke's ribs, making him yelp in pain. He was so thin and weak that it hurt like hell. And he would be most probably getting bruises.. Daisuke still shrugged it off, not really caring and gave a quick bow. Then he searched the owner of the cerulean eyes but didn't found them. He only saw few pairs of brown eyes, one purple ones, a bit darker than his own, and few pairs of green eyes. There were one pair of blue eyes, but they were way too dark. And then there were these two guys who had hid their eyes. One had too thick glasses while the other had his eyes closed. Daisuke didn't think the glasses wearing giant was the owner of the eyes, so he turned to the softly smiling brown haired male. He was at least 20 or 30 cm taller than him so Daisuke had to tilt his head backwards so he could see the male's face. Daisuke stared at him for a few minutes and noticed how handsome the one was.

"Exuce me, but could you open your eyes for a second?" Daisuke asked with his soft voice.

Fuji was so suprised by the request that he actually did open his eyes in accident. Daisuke stared into those eyes once again and felt a blush rising in his cheeks. Yes, he wanted to draw those eyes.. So beautifully shaped and that colour.. it was his new favourite. Daisuke suddenly sighed happily and wrapped his eyes around the taller man. Fuji was shocked by the sudden contact. It wasn't that the boy was ugly or anything. He was actually the most cutest thing Fuji had ever seen. It was just that Fuji wasn't gay. No way in hell he would be gay, he thought it was quite revolting, not that he could ever admit it because his best friend was gay. Eiji dated Oishi so he had gotten used to it.. kind of. And then there was another problem, Fuji had a girlfriend. They had been together three months and it was going pretty nicely. It maybe wasn't one of those 'rock your world' kind of love but it was.. nice. Daisuke didn't really care if everyone watched him. He had gotten used to it. Now he just wanted those eyes. Nothing else mattered at the minute. Daisuke had also noticed the most beautiful pair of hands he'd ever seen. So feminine.. so strong.. Daisuke sighed again and buried his face into the taller male's shirt. It was white shirt so it would probably stain with the cole but Daisuke didn't care. "I'm in love with you." Daisuke stated in his normal voice his face still buried into the other male's chest.

Now Fuji felt how his eyes widened. He was also pretty sure his jaw was hanging somewhere near the ground. First he had been teasing Tezuka and then he had heard a scream. He had regonized the girl who was kneeling next to a little body. She was in Momoshiro's class, the head cheerleader of Seigaku tennis club. Fuji was pretty sure her name was Miu. Anyway, they had all ran to the girl and saw a boy with tight black long sleeved shirt that reached into his mid thight and too big purple baggy pants. The boy had messy and long black hair and his clothes were covered in paint. His skin was way too pale and he looked so fragile that Fuji had been afraid that the boy had broken a bone or two when he had fell into ground. The boy had beautifully dark and lushy lashes and when they fluttered apart, Fuji had seen the most beautiful pair of purple eyes that had somewhat dull look in them. Then the boy had locked his eyes with Fuji's own that had been open. Then the girl had helped him up and started lecturing to the boy how he was messing with his health. The boy had just answered quietly that he hadn't even notice that he had been working two days and nights without any food, drink or rest. Then Miu had told that the boy was her little brother, Aoyagi Daisuke, Fuji had thought it was an adorable name, and that he was an artist. Then Daisuke had stared at him and asked if he could open his eyes. Then he had hugged him and told him he was in love with Fuji?

"DAISUKE!! GET OFF OF FUJI-SAMA RIGHT THIS SECOND!" Miu screamed suddenly. Daisuke didn't want to let go of him, but decided to compline. He needed some money from Miu afterwards so he needed to be nice. Fuji was relieved, but at the same time he wanted to feel the warmth once more. Then he looked at his shirt. It had a huge black stain in it. Fuji figured it was cole. Miu looked horrified by the episode and started to bow again.

"I'm so sorry, My brother is really weird, don't concern yourself with him, he's not mentally healthy.. I'm so sorry about your shirt Fuji-sama, please let me buy you a new one." Miu said in a teary voice. Daisuke just blinked. Why was his big sister crying? Was she in love with Fuji too or was she just ashamed? Well, knowing his sister he guessed it was the latter one. Miu was completely and helplessly in love with the team captain and if Daisuke remembered correctly, the man was called 'Tezuka'. Daisuke just shrugged it off, deciding it wasn't any of his business. Then he turned his gaze to Fuji and Daisuke could feel how his eyes started to sparkle. Miu noticed this too and stopped his rambling. That sparkling ment that Daisuke had found a new inspiration and by the looks of it, that inspiration was going to last..

Daisuke wanted to hug the other male again, but something in his sister's angry aura made him to control himself. It was then when he realized that everyone had been deadly quiet for the whole time. Well, he decided he was okay with their reaction, but he wanted to hear the voice of his new love. He decided that Fuji's voice would be sooth and friendly, one that would make his stomach fuzz warmly. And at the same time it would send chills into his spine. Daisuke really wanted to hear his voice.. But he could satisfy with only the looks. Firstly, the eyes were mesmerazing, secondly Fuji was tall and maybe the best looking man Daisuke had ever seen, and thridly, Fuji's hands were gorgeous. And that was all Daisuke needed, hands and eyes. Nothing else really mattered to him. Suddenly he yelped in pain again, when someone slapped him. He fell into the ground once more and was pretty sure his left wrist had been crushed. He had heard a small 'Crunch' when he had landed. Daisuke sighed in relieve when he realized that his right hand was perfectly alright. Then he turned his gaze to meet the one that had slapped him. Not that it really mattered. He saw a girl with a blond hair and green eyes glaring at him. She was about the same height as he was, but she definetly weighted more than Daisuke. She wasn't fat or anything, but she was normal weighted with a slim but not skinny waist and nicely formed chest. She was quite the beauty actually, if one would swing to that way. Daisuke still was a bit confused of why the girl had slapped him. He was a real dense guy..

"How dare you you bitch?! As if I would let some bony and brestless to hug my boyfriend! So what if you're a bit pretty? Syuusuke-sama has a girlfriend already!" The girl shrieked. Daisuke paled a bit and was now looking white as a sheet. Fuji had a girlfriend? Of course he would have one.. Daisuke felt tears rolling down of his cheeks.

"Daisuke! Are you alright? Mimi didn't mean to slap you, she was just upset because you were hugging Fuji-sama. Are you alright? What's wrong with your wrist?" Miu was rambling in a shock. The last sentence caused the regulars to flinch. Tezuka and Oishi were the first ones right next to Daisuke and they were examining his left wrist.

"I don't think it's something serious. You two don't need to worry about it.." Daisuke muttered with even softer voice than usually and stood up. His hand was burning in pain, but it didn't matter. He needed to go home and weep and draw those eyes so he could stare them every day and weep some more. In fifteen minutes he had fell in love and had his heart broken. Well, he could channel all the pain into art. Daisuke's eyes turned into dull once again. He didn't have the inspiration any more.. he needed to paint. Daisuke slowly dragged himself out of the school, towards his house, to his room.. to his art.

Miu watched how her brother's back disappeared from her sight. She knew her brother well enough that she knew he needed to be alone. Miu was pretty sure that Daisuke wanted to paint something. She still was a bit worried because she too had heard a clear 'Crunch' when Daisuke had hit the ground. She turned around and glared Mimi.

"Mimi that was my brother you slapped.." Miu said angrily. Mimi was in her class and she was a cheerleader too.

"That was.. a boy?! And your brother? I'm so sorry Miu-sama, I didn't know." Mimi muttered. She was confused.. why would a boy hug Fuji? The boy was gay? That was disgusting in Mimi's opinion. She wasn't a yaoi fangirl at all. She thought it was unnatural and gross. Miu sighed. She knew that Mimi was a homofobic. Miu herself thought it was nothing out of the ordinary, but then again, her little brother had always been gay. She had gotten used to it.

Fuji was sitting in the classroom, but for once, he couldn't concentrate at all. His mind was spinning around the morning episode. The sparkle in Daisuke's eyes had been beautiful. He was worried too, because he had clearly heard a crunching noise when the little body had crashed to the ground. Fuji also knew from experience that the boy had been heartbroken by the fact that Fuji had a girlfriend. He had turned down more than enough girls so he knew that look. It was still confusing to see the same look on a boys face. Not that Daisuke's was was that manly.. he actually looked more like a girl. He was even more feminine that Fuji himself and that was saying something. Fuji suddenly remembered how warm the little body had been against his own and then he shuddered. No way he had just been thinking that.. Fuji wasn't gay, he just wasn't.

Daisuke was staring blankly in front of him. He.. couldn't start drawing. He remembered the eyes perfectly, but there was no inspiration. He wasn't able to even sketch Fuji's eyes into the paper. He had been sitting there for a three hours already and his mind was blank. Plus his hand was still sendind burning pain all over his body. Daisuke sighed and for the umpteeth time he stuck his hand into a icy shower. The waterdrops were each increasing the pain in the wrist. He screamed out loud and waited until his wrist was numb. It would be alright for a few minutes. His wrist was bright red and it was swelling. The wrist was already two times larger than his other wrist. The burning pain changed into throbbing pain and Daisuke wanted to cry out loud. Finally, after two more hours he gave up and went to his uncle's piller case. He took three pills of really strong painkillers. Daisuke knew it was risky to take so huge amount of painkillers into an empty stomach, but he just wanted that the pain would go away. He was still holding the pillercase when he fell asleep into the ground.

Miu found him as she returned to home. First she thought that Daisuke had just fainted once more, but then she noticed the pillercase. She screamed and stormed next to Daisuke. She sighed in relief when she noticed that Daisuke was still breathing. Then she counted the amount of pills Daisuke had taken. Fortunately she had been keeping a count of the painkillers. Daisuke had taken three pills which was way too much for a boy who hadn't been eating in days. She quickly called to their family doctor who knew perfectly well Daisuke's situation. Then she called to Mimi.

"Mimi I'm sorry but I can't make it today after all.. Daisuke took an overdose of painkillers and his wrist is in really bad shape.. he's unconscious. I don't think I can make it to the school tomorrow since uncle isn't home.."

Mimi hang up the phone. She smiled happily. Now she could spent more time with Fuij.

"Good news Syuusuke-sama. Miu-sama called and told that she couldn't make it today because her brother had overdozed. I can still be with you!" Mimi beamed. Fuji paled and stood up suddenly. Mimi asked what was wrong. Fuji just glared her as if she was out of her mind. Then Fuji just said good bye and ran away from the school. He quickly called to Inui and asked where Miu lived. Inui wanted to ask why Fuji needed it, but something in his voice stopped him. Inui just gave him the adress and hung up. Fuji ran to the small house near the famous private school. Fuji rang the doorbell.

Miu heard the doorbell and ran to the door. Doctor had come quickly. She was suprised to find Fuji panting at their door. Miu first was too shocked to even talk, but after a moment she invited her sempai inside. Fuji saw the little boy still lying on the floor since Miu hadn't dared to move him. Fuji kneeled next to Daisuke and looked at Miu.

"You were with Mimi right? Daisuke took too many painkillers.. plus he hadn't been eating in a few days so it's dangerous. And just look at that wrist. I knew I heard a crunching noise when he fell.." Miu said quietly. Fuji saw immediatelly what she was talking about. Daisuke's wrist was definetly broken. It had kept swelling and was now three times bigger than his right wrist. Fuji gently picked the thin boy up and carried him into the near sofa in bridal style. Fuji had been afraid that Daisuke had tried to kill himself but it seemed that Daisuke had only tried to relief the pain. Then the doorbell rang again.

While the doctor was examining Daisuke, Miu had leaded Fuji into Daisuke's room. Sure Miu knew that Daisuke barely let her to go into his room and would probably exlope in anger afterwards, but Miu had wanted to show the world where Daisuke lived in to someone. And Miu thought that Fuji was perfect for that. She opened the door and let Fuji to step in first. Miu noticed immediatelly that Daisuke had abandoned his latest work. It was lying in the floor upside down. Miu carefully lifted the painting and show it to Fuji. It was still unfinished, but it was really great.

"This was Daisuke's latest work. The reason why he hadn't been eating and sleeping recently. He does that every single time he has an inspiration. He likes to say it's the price he needs to pay to be so talented." Miu said with a sheepish smile. Fuji was mesmerazed by the painting Miu was holding. In his eyes, and Fuji did know alot about art, it was perfect piece of art. The colours were so consistent and Daisuke had done excellent job with the sky. The sea was still unfinished and Daisuke would've probably still worked on the sky a bit more, but Fuji thought it was perfect just like that. When he finally ripped his eyes off of the painting, Fuji noticed the huge pile of crumbled paper in frornt of the desk. Curiosly, he opened one of the papers. It was a sketch of a pair of eyes.. Fuji's eyes snapped open when he looked at the eyes closer.. They were his eyes.

Miu took the paper from Fuji's slightly trembling hand and looked at the picture. Miu saw immediatelly whose eyes they were and she smiled. She also knew that the same eyes were drawn on each and every one of those papers. In Miu's eyes, Daisuke had done fine job, but she knew that Daisuke wanted perfection so these were all just trash. She quietly observed Fuji's reaction when he opened the other papers. Miu smiled when she saw the faint smile in Fuji's stunned face. She also saw the inner battle Fuji was going through. Their uncle had gone through similar battle when he had to decide to either accept Daisuke being gay or abandon him and Miu. She let out a soft giggle.

"You know Fuji-sama.. there's nothing wrong in being gay. It's perfectly normal." Miu said with a smile and left the room. Fuji's eyes widened. Was he really gay?

Fuji walked out of the boy's room when he couldn't take it anymore. It smelled paint and lavender and the scent was way too similar to the boy's own scent. Fuji had smelled him when Daisuke had hugged him. Fuji blushed when he saw the sight in front of him. Daisuke was lying on the sofa without his black shirt. His ribs were clearly visible and the skin was too pale to be healthy. The pants were too low, revealing the sharp hip bones quite nicely. And the worst thing was.. That was the most arousing sight Fuji had ever seen. Daisuke was an epitome of beauty in Fuji's eyes. Even the swollen and formless black wrist and the purple bruise in his ribs were beautiful to Fuji. To his horror, Fuji realized that he wanted to touch the boy so badly. Before Fuji even noticed the whole thing, he was sitting next to Daisuke and stroking his hair. Miu smiled gently at the sight. Maybe Daisuke had finally found the right man to himself.

"I'm trusting you to take care of my little brother Fuji-sama." Miu said with a wider smile. Fuji seemed to flinch.

"Excuse me?" Fuji asked. He was really confused. Then he realized what he was doing..

"I hope that you two will be happy.. Good thing that you and Mimi are going to break up.. Now she can be kicked out of the squad."

"What are you talking about Miu-san? You're not suggesting..?" Fuji asked. He had some trouble to maintain his smiling face, but being Fuji, he wasn't going to break his poker face. Miu just giggled at him and sat down.

"I'm just saying that it's pretty obvious that you're in love with Daisuke." Miu said with a smile.

"There's no way I would be in love with Daisu.. Aoyagi-kun. Firstly, I'm straight and secondly, I don't even know him. I just met him this morning." Fuji said with his mask cracking a bit. He was mentally slapping himself by almost calling Daisuke by his first name. He hadn't even notice that he was still stroking Daisuke's black hair.

"Then why are you here and stroking his hair? And it wouldn't be the first time people fall in love at the first sight. Our parents fell for eachother the moment they first laid eyes on eachother. They were perfectly happy couple until they died in a car accident almost fifteen years ago. Daisuke was just nine months old when they passed away." Miu said with a giggle. Fuji blushed by the first part of her little speech, but couldn't stop stroking Daisuke's hair. Then he thought about the middle part of Miu's words. It actually was possible to fell in love at the first sighed? And then he was sad because Daisuke had to grow up without parents.

Daisuke slowly opened his eyes when he felt someone stroking his hair and he heard speech. The other voice belonged to her sister and the other one.. it was sooth and friendly and it caused this fuzzy warm feeling form into his stomach and at the same time it send chills down his spine. They were talking about.. him. Daisuke looked at the people sitting right next to him. Miu was talking to someone with light brown hair. Then he regonized the hand. It was Fuji.. And he was stroking his hair. Daisuke suddenly started to purr, not even noticing it himself. The stroking stopped suddenly and then Daisuke could see those gorgeous eyes once again. The colour was so beautiful.. there was no way Daisuke would ever be able to mix that kind of colour. Then Daisuke started to feel the throbbing pain. He winced and bit his lip. Unfortunately he had bit it too hard and now Daisuke could taste the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He also felt it trickling down his chin to his neck. Fuji had never felt such a burning desire before. He wanted to lick the blood away so badly, that it hurt. Miu seemed to notice this because she excused herself. Daisuke stared into Fuji's eyes and the pain caused his vision to become all blurry when they teared up. Daisuke felt how the first tear started rolling.

When Daisuke started to cry, Fuji finally lost it. It was too beautiful, too agonizing. He licked the tear away, sending shivers down Daisuke's spine. Then Fuji slowly touched the corner of Daisuke's lips with his tongue and started then licking the blood away from Daisuke's chin. Then he found his way to Daisuke's neck, sucking the sensitive and pale skin. Fuji could feel Daisuke's pulse and the vibrations coming from his throat when he moaned. Fuji slowly licked the rest of the blood away, loving the taste. Then he licked his way back up in Daisuke's face. He lifted his head so he could see Daisuke's expression. He was absolutely gorgeous! Daisuke's lips were a bit parted, his eyes were sparkling and his cheeks had adorable pink shade. He also had two love bites in his neck. Fuji stared into Daisuke's big purple eyes and Daisuke stared right back at his own cerulean ones. Slowly Fuji brought their lips together into a tender kiss.

Miu decided to interrupt them before things got too heated up. Fuji felt like blushing, but the glance on Daisuke's bright pink and embarrassed face made him chuckle instead. Daisuke sent him a murderous glare but that just made Fuji chuckle even more. Then they were back to staring eachothers eyes. Miu sighed and informed that the doctor would take them to the hospital to fix Daisuke's hand. Turned out that it wasn't broken after all, it had been twisted pretty badly and it had to be treated in hospital. Fuji helped the smaller boy to get dressed and carried him into the car. Daisuke was muttering that he didn't need to be carried, but at the same time he felt really happy because Fuji wanted to be close to him. Miu just giggled at them and said that they looked so cute together, which caused Daisuke to blush.

The whole time they spent in the hospital, Fuji was right by Daisuke's side, supporting him. Miu had left already to prepare some dinner. She also invited Fuji to eat because she knew that otherwise Daisuke would just lock himself into his room and start drawing Fuji's eyes again. Daisuke and Fuji were waiting for some test results considering Daisuke's blood pressure and such and Daisuke was happily slumping using Fuji's lap as a pillow. Fuji had enough time to think about the situation. Last night he had been a normal guy with a cheerleader girlfriend and in the morning Daisuke had stumbled into his life. After that.. nothing was normal anymore and the suprising part was.. Fuji didn't really care. All he cared was to have the small boy in his lap around him forever.

Daisuke woke up when someone was shaking him gently. He let out a groan, but opened his eyes anyway. If he was awake, that meant he could do his art. He quickly disposed that idea when he saw Fuji's eyes looking straight into his own purple ones. Daisuke gave a tiny smile and stood up into sitting position, but still kept leaning onto Fuji. He felt how one of those beautiful hands was wrapped around his shoulder. Fuji told him that the test results were ready. It seemed that Daisuke had extremely low blood pressure and he needed to start eating iron. Lots of iron. And the doctors wanted to sent Daisuke to see a psychiarist because they suspected that Daisuke had an eating disorder. Daisuke just shrugged and explained that he had been in therapy ever since he was seven and it had been confirmed that he didn't have an eating disorder. He just forgot to eat when he was doind work. Fuji promised to the doctor that he would make sure that Daisuke ate three meals in a day and slept enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way.

--

Daisuke and Fuji took a taxi back to Aoyagi residence. To their suprise Miu had disappeared from the house. She had prepared a meal for two and left a note. 'Thought you guys wanted some private time' she had written. Daisuke blushed once again and Fuji couldn't help but to chuckle softly to him. Daisuke and Fuji ate their dinner in silence. After the meal Daisuke started to clean the table while Fuji offered to wash the dishes. They were having a nice and calm conversation, mostly about tennis. Fuji was telling the basic rules of tennis to Daisuke, who listened with the other ear. He was a bit too busy to listen Fuji's soothing voice so he didn't really understand a word the taller male was saying.

Daisuke and Fuji talked about two hours before Fuji decided it was his time to leave. Daisuke didn't want him to go, but he understood that Fuji wanted his own time too. Well, that meant that Daisuke could start drawing again. His plans were ruined by Fuji who ordered him to go to sleep. Daisuke didn't want to go to bed just yet, when he could still paint. After a five minutes long silent quarrel, Fuji carried the resisting boy into the bed. When Daisuke was about to say something, Fuji started to stroke his hair and Daisuke found himself purring. It took about two minutes before Daisuke was in a deep slumber. Fuji smiled fondly at the boy and planted a quick kiss on Daisuke's forehead. Fuji slowly dragged himself to the door and started walking towards his own house.

Miu opened the front door and stepped inside her house. It looked like Fuji had left already. Miu went to check on her little brother and smiled gently when she saw Daisuke's sleeping figure. She sighed in relief and went to do her homework. She was going to make it to school tomorrow after all.

Daisuke woke up at 4 am. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He had been seeing a bad dream. In the dream Fuji would abandon him because Daisuke was a boy and Fuji didn't like boys. Daisuke sighed and went to the bathroom. He was being silly. There was no way Fuji would do such thing to him. Not after yesterday. Daisuke decided to start sketching Fuji's eyes once again. It was really frustrating how he somehow couldn't transport his clear vision of the eyes into the paper. Daisuke once again forgot everything around him when he started yet another sketch. His concentration was interrupted at six when Miu stormed into Daisuke's room. She dragged the poor artist out of the house and all the way into Seigaku. Daisuke didn't understand why on earth he needed to come that early too. Miu just huffed and started rambling how Daisuke just had to watch his boyfriend's practises. Daisuke didn't want to do that really. He had no interest in sports whatsoever and he wanted to go back and draw a little more. He was finally getting in a good start with Fuji's eyes.

Fuji was talking with Momoshiro and Echizen when he heard a familiar voice. He turned around and saw Miu who was shrieking their names with the other fangirls. Wait.. If Miu was there, then Daisuke..? Fuji searched the figure of a young boy but he couldn't find it. Fuji shrugged. It looked like Daisuke was still at home.

"Fuji-sama, my brother will be here in a minute. He needed to go and see the headmaster." Miu said with a knowing grin. Fuji smiled his trademark smile and continued his conversation with Momoshiro and Echizen.

"Aoyagi-san means that gay from yesterday? He was so freaky!" Momoshiro said with a snicker. Fuji let out a fake chuckle. Echizen raised his eyebrow in wonder, but didn't say a thing.

Daisuke stepped inside the headmaster's office and saw a balding man in his fifties. He had thich glasses and a few days old stubble. The man also had a huge mole on the right corner of his mouth and really bad teeth. Daisuke wanted to vomit. The way the man giggled and looked at Daisuke's body were disturbing.. very disturbing. The headmaster handed Daisuke his timetable and a map of the school. He was in a class 1-3. Daisuke gave a quick bow and fled from the office as fast as his weak condition allowed him. He sighed in relief when he finally reached to the courts. He went to stand next to his sister who was chanting something. Daisuke started to think about all the things he needed to buy..

"So Daisuke, which class are you in?" Miu asked after some time. Daisuke heard someone speaking and snapped back into reality. He blinked once and turned his gaze into his sister. What did she say? Did she speak to him?

"Which class are you in Daisuke? Really, you should listen when people are talking to you." Miu said with a pout.

"I'm in class 1-3.." Daisuke said quietly and his mind went back to the captivating world of art accessories. He didn't hear when Miu started to scream with joy when she realized that Daisuke was in the same class with 'Ryoma-sama'.

Daisuke dragged himself towards his classroom. It was strange.. why didn't Fuji say anything to him? He didn't even look at Daisuke's direction. Daisuke was deep in his sulky thoughts and crashed into someone. He fell into the ground and heard uncomfortable 'crunch' when his left hand crashed into a corner of a locker. It hurt like hell and Daisuke had to bit his lip so he wouldn't scream. Then he looked at the person who he had crashed on and apologized quietly.

"You think saying sorry is enough? Look what you did to my new shoes!" A tall male with brown hair shouted. Daisuke shrugged and stood up. He gave a small bow to the other male and walked right past him.

"You damn bastard.. You will pay.." Arai muttered darkly before he stepped inside of the classroom.

Daisuke stared at the group of students who were staring at him. He faintly remembered that he had seen one of the guys in the classroom. Daisuke stared at Echizen who stared back at him. Both of them were having similar bored faces. The teacher, a gentle looking woman in her thrities, introduced him to the class. She asked if Daisuke would like to say something about himself. Daisuke shook his head with a sigh and sat down next to Echizen. He might as well start sketching again since he didn't care about math at all. Echizen raised his eyebrow when Daisuke started to draw something instead of listening the lecture. Then he decided to shrug it off and started to sleep.

Daisuke looked at the sleeping form of Echizen. He wondered if the other boy would be mad at Daisuke drawing him, but shrugged it off. He would just dispose the drawing if the other didn't like it. He took his sketching pencil and started to outline the forms of the sleeping boy. Daisuke didn't hear a word about the lesson of the second degree equations and he also didn't notice that Echizen had already woken up and was now staring at the drawing Daisuke was working. Finally when the class ended, Echizen tapped Daisuke on the shoulder and watched in amusement when the boy flinched. Daisuke stared Echizen for a while until the boy told that the class had ended.

"Oh, thanks. Here, you can have this." Daisuke said quietly and offered the piece of paper to Echizen.

"Thanks. Not bad.. Want to go and grab something to eat?"

Echizen led the way to the roof. Daisuke liked the view and took his pencils and started to sketch the scenery. Echizen sat next to him and started to read the latest issue of Monthly Tennis Pro while sipping his ponta. They spent the whole lunch break in a comfortable silence. When the bell rang, Echizen tapped Daisuke's shoulder once more and looked at the picture Daisuke had drawn while he was packing his pencils. The drawing looked like a photograph to Echizen. When he mentioned this to Daisuke, he let out a light snort and said that his drawing was far from a photograph. To Daisuke, it was just a sketch and not even that good. Echizen shrugged at that and led Daisuke back to their classroom.

When Daisuke and Echizen arrived into the classroom, they found themselves surrounded by Echizen's fangirls. Daisuke watched as Echizen answered coldly to the love confessions he received. Daisuke walked into his seat and the next thing he knew, he was surrounded by his classmates. He inwardly sighed.. Oh boy what a joy..

"Aoyagi-kun, where did you go to school before? Aoyagi-kun, what are your hobbies? Aoyagi-kun, do you have a girlfriend? Aoyagi-kun why are you having a long hair? You look like a gay! Aoyagi-kun, why don't you have an uniform? Aoyagi-kun, what happened to your hand?" The students asked one after another. Daisuke wanted to groan and leave the classroom. He wanted to go back home.. or back to the private school. Daisuke sighed and started to sketch Fuji's eyes once again, shutting everything out of his mind.

Daisuke was walking down the hallway. Echizen had asked him to come and see his tennis practise so they could go and grab some burgers and art supplies later. Echizen also wanted to go into a sport shop since his grip tape was running out. Daisuke had agreed to his request after a moment of thinking. On the other hand he wanted to go straight home and start drawing, but then again, he needed more art supplies and he kind of liked being around Echizen. He was the first male who hadn't tried to sexually harass him, Fuji being an exception. Daisuke was deep in his thoughts once again so he didn't notice how three guys were following him. Suddenly he noticed that some guy was standing in front of him. The guy looked familiar.. now where had Daisuke seen him? He was about to say something, but then two other guys grabbed his arms and dragged him into boys bathroom. Uh oh.. this was bad..

"What do you want?" Daisuke asked with his normal voice. He was already gotten used to these kind of situations. These guys either wanted to rape him or beat the life out of him because Daisuke was a disgusting homo. By the looks of the guys faces, it was the latter alternative. Daisuke just hoped that his right arm would survive..

"You need to pay from what you did to my new shoes you brat.." Arai said with a grin. Daisuke raised one of his eyebrows. This wasn't because of his sexuality? Oh what a joy.. Well, there's always the first time of everything..

Daisuke let out a soft grunt when he was thrown against the wall. Yup, there would definetly be bruises tomorrow.. Arai punched him into the stomach, which made Daisuke gasp in pain. He already felt the metallic taste of his own blood in his mouth. The next punch sent him seeing little black dots. Now it was hard to breath.. Daisuke waited for the third punch, but it never came. Daisuke faintly saw a pair of cerulean blue eyes with murderous glee in them. Then everything went dark once again.

Fuji had never been one to use violence. The only time he had really punched anyone was when he had been a little boy and he needed to protect his little brother. Right now Fuji wanted to smash those three boys into pieces. How did Arai dare to hurt Daisuke? Fuji was trying to stop himself from attacking the three juniors. He needed to help Daisuke.

"F-Fuji-sempai!" Arai stuttered. Fuji stared at him with cold eyes and calmly walked to Daisuke. He wordlessly picked the little boy up and carried him to the door. Then he turned around and looked straightly into Arai's eyes.

"I'm going to deal with you three later.." was all that Fuji said before walking away. Arai had turned as white as the sheet and finally fainted, when he thought all the things Fuji would do to them.

Fuji carried Daisuke in the nurse's office and put the unconscious boy in the bed. He dragged a chair next to the bed and started to stroke the messy, but still silky black hair. Fuji noticed that the nurse had left already so it was up to Fuji to take care of Daisuke. He slowly undressed Daisuke from his black and tight t shirt. Fuji felt a new wave of anger flushing through him when he saw the upper part of Daisuke's body. The bruises were already turning into purple and they covered the whole skinny stomach and the almost his whole chest. Fuji carefully examined that any of Daisuke's ribs weren't broken. Fortunately they seemed to be alright. Fuji wiped away the trickle of blood from the corner of Daisuke's mouth. Then he continued to stroke his hair gently.

When Daisuke woke up, he immediatelly felt someone stroking his hair. He let out a soft purr, which told Fuji that he was awake. The stroking stopped and Daisuke opened his eyes. He sighed out of happiness when he saw Fuji's cerulean eyes staring at him. Daisuke reached his hand and touched lightly Fui's face. Was that.. guilt in the older boy's eyes?

"Daisuke, thank god you are alright.." Fuji said quietly and stood up. He walked towards the door. Daisuke stood up into sitting position in suprise and shock. Where was Fuji leaving? Would he leave Daisuke all by himself?

"I'm.. sorry Daisuke, I really am. I can't be your boyfriend. You are a guy and.. I'm not gay. I'm sorry about yesterday too.." Fuji said with his face towards the door. Daisuke felt his eyes widening and watering.. He stared Fuji's retreating back and let out a sob.

Daisuke cried his heart out and after twenty minutes, his tears had ran out. He stood up, put his shirt back on and washed his face. He spent ten minutes calming down until he stepped out of the nurse's office. He slowly walked towards the tennis courts. He saw his sister in her cheerleading uniform and went to sit on the grass. Miu didn't even notice him and kept cheering for the tennis players. Daisuke stared in front of him about an hour before the practise ended. He stood up and walked near to the locker room and waited Echizen to change his clothes. He saw how Fuji walked past him with suprise and guilt all over his face. Not that one could really tell any changes in Fuji's face.. He thought that Daisuke had come to see him and was really suprised when Echizen walked to the boy and they left together. Fuji ignored the pang of jealousy and left the school area.

"Che.. that baka tensai dumbed you?" Echizen asked quietly when they were walking towards the art shop. Daisuke wondered how Echizen even knew about them, but shrugged it off and nodded. Echizen sighed and put his hand in Daisuke's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Daisuke thanked him quietly and led the way inside the shop. Daisuke bought a packet of coles, a tube of midnight blue oil paint, a tube of crimson red acryl paint, two pads of sketch paper, one oild sketching pad, two new brushes and three rubbers. Then they headed towards the sport shop. Echizen bought his favourite grip tape and a two wristbands. When they left from the shop, Echizen tossed the other wristband to Daisuke. It was pink and had black stars in it. Daisuke smiled and thanked from the gift.

Daisuke and Echizen noticed that they were almost neighbours, having their houses only two blocks away from eachother. Daisuke invited Echizen to his house, but Echizen had to go home and play a round of tennis with his dad. They bid their goodbyes and Daisuke opened the front door. Miu wasn't home, so Daisuke went straight into his own room. He stood in the middle of his room for an hour before his eyes lit up. He spent ten minutes processing his new inspiration until he took his cole and started to sketch. Five hours later he had done with the sketching and he started to draw more accurate lines and colour the white areas. He worked without stop all the way to the next morning. It was 5.45 am when he finally put his cole away. He watched the drawing with a critical eye, until he nodded in satisfaction.

Miu stormed into Daisuke's room at six and noticed that Daisuke was in the shower. Miu was certain that Daisuke had pulled yet another all-nighter drawing. She saw the latest output. It was a picture of Daisuke sitting on the floor. He was crying and pointing a dagger in his chest, right where the heart was. Miu was furious of the drawing. She needed to find Fuji Syuusuke right this second. Miu grabbed the painting and stormed out of the house. Daisuke heard a loud 'bang' when Miu flinged the door shut. Daisuke blinked couple of times before decided to shrug it off. It was none of his business. Daisuke went to eat some breakfast and didn't even notice that the painting was missing.

Miu ran all the way into school and kept running until he reached the tennis club's locker room. She burst into the room. There were many suprised and shocked yelps, but Miu didn't care at all. She pointed at Fuji.

"You, come with me now!" She screamed. Fuji kept his pokerface and let Miu drag him out of the locker room. Echizen had a strange feeling about this. He was certain those two were about to talk about Daisuke. So Daisuke's big sister had heard how Fuji dumbed him? Poor, poor tensai..

Miu dragged Fuji to the roof and immediatelly slapped Fuji. Fuji didn't say a thing because he deserved that. He deserved that and so much more. Fuji felt horrible about the things he had said to Daisuke. The guilt had supressed the decision he had made. Fuji could still hear the hopeless cry of Daisuke in his ears. Miu slapped him again which snapped Fuji out of his inner monologue quite nicely. Miu shoved something into Fuji's lap. It was a painting. Fuji's eyes snapped wide open when he saw the crying Daisuke with a dagger above his heart. Fuji felt his heart sank..

"Why would you do something like that to Daisuke? Are you really that scared? You coward!" Miu screamed with tears in her eyes. Fuji's eyes widened even more. Was he a.. coward? He? Fuji Syuusuke, the tensai of Seigaku?

"I agree with Aoyagi-sempai.. you are a coward Fuji-sempai. Go to him already.. you really are mada mada dane.." Echizen muttered. Both Miu and Fuji turned their heads into the direction of the door. Echizen smirked knowingly to Fuji. He smiled back at him. There was no way Fuji would let Echizen be right. He refused to be 'mada mada dane'.

Daisuke was dressing his baggy purple pants when someone stormed inside of the house. Daisuke thought it was Miu so he grabbed a black long sleeved shirt with a pink star in the front. He was just about to put it on, when someone hugged him behind. Daisuke tensed immediatelly, but when he saw Fuji's hands he relaxed. He felt shivers going down his spine when Fuji spoke quietly to him. Fuji's voice was trembling. Why? What was wrong with him?

"Daisuke.. I'm so sorry.. Can you ever forgive me? Can I have another chance?" Was that a sob? Daisuke turned around and wrapped his hands around Fuji's waist. He tilted his head so he could see Fuji's eyes. Daisuke smiled to him and nodded. Fuji sighed in relief and pulled the other boy even closer to him. He bend down and planted a soft kiss in Daisuke's forehead. Daisuke huffed and poked Fuji's ribs. Fuji looked him in wonder.

"What?" Fuji asked with confuse. Could it be that Daisuke didn't want to be kissed by Fuji? Could it be...

Daisuke stared in Fuji's eyes and was inwardly amused by the confusion and fear in the taller male's eyes. Daisuke smiled a tiny smile and tapped his lips with his finger. Fuji felt how all his doubts were washed away. With a happy chuckle Fuji lifted Daisuke's chin upwards and pressed their lips together. Miu and Echizen were smirking from the door, until they decided to let the young couple to have a little 'alone time'. They were drinking tea in comfortable silence, until Echizen put the cup on the table. He locked his golden eyes into Miu's purple ones.

"Aoyagi-sempai.. I'm not going to lose to you. Buchou will be mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Woah I was so suprised when I found out that not only people have been reading this story, but also liked it! I was pretty sure that my mind is so twisted and plain weird so no one would even bother to read this story. Maybe there's still some hope for me.. or then there's other nutcases around here : D Anyways, **Lady Tenebrae** I'm with you on that one. Pillar pair all the way!! Well moving forward, You'll all have to wait some time before the next chappie because firstly, it's really busy at school and usually after eight hours of sweating and working, I have absolutely no energy left to start writing. Plus there's hockey coming from TV in the middle of the night.. Yeah, it's live from Canada and I'm watching it from Finland so.. Just last night I watched a game that started at 2.15 am and ended somewhere around 4.30 am. It was so much fun to go to school..

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way.

* * *

Daisuke pulled back from Fuji's embrace when he heard Echizen's voice. He had heard clearly what the boy had just said to Miu. It wasn't that hard when the door was wide open and they all had been quiet. He frowned slightly, but decided it wasn't really any of his business. He just hoped that his new friend and his sister wouldn't start a war or something. Daisuke knew from personal experience that Miu could easily do that.. and she usually won those wars too. Yes, Daisuke's big sister was a frightening opponent to anybody. One would be in trouble if he/she was stupid enough to anger Miu. Daisuke was cut off from his inner monologue by Fuji, who informed that the school was starting in fifteen minutes. Daisuke really couldn't care less, but Fuji dragged him to the kitchen where Miu was staring Echizen with wide, shocked eyes. Fuji kindly informed that they all would be late from school if they didn't hurry.

Daisuke and Echizen were sighing all the way from the school gates to in front of their classroom. They were 20 minutes late and that wasn't good thing when your teacher was well.. a bitch. Daisuke slowly opened the door and was welcomed with a flying chalk. Daisuke barely dodged the flying object, but Echizen, who was right behind him, wasn't that lucky. There was a yelp of pain and Daisuke saw his new friend sitting on the hallway, rubbing his forehead. Daisuke smothered his urge to chuckle and helped Echizen to get up. The boy muttered his thanks and stepped inside the classroom with Daisuke following behind him. The teacher spent the next 30 minutes rambling about how being late should be one of the seven death sins. She didn't even notice that both Daisuke and Echizen were happily drifted to the dream land.

Echizen and Daisuke had planned to eat their lunch together at the roof again, but their plans were ruined when Fuji stepped inside their classroom. Daisuke smiled at him sweetly while Echizen raised his left eyebrow and smirked. Daisuke was just about to greet Fuji, when the taller boy pulled him into bone-crushing, but still somehow gentle hug. Daisuke felt how his face was burning so he hide it in Fuji's shirt. Echizen's smirk widened and he wanted to laugh out loud when he saw the looks on their classmates faces. He didn't do that though.. Echizen would never laugh out loud. It would be so.. not like him. So he was just smirking. Fuji stuck his tongue out playfully when he noticed Echizen's smirk. He released the small boy a bit too early for Daisuke's liking. Daisuke poked Fuji's ribs, making the male yelping in suprise. Fuji did understand the hint though, since he gave Daisuke a quick kiss. Then he took Daisuke's hand and dragged him out of the classroom with the smirking Echizen behind them.

Momoshiro groaned when he saw Fuji and Echizen walking towards their table with the freaky gay guy with them. He thought that being gay was just so wrong. He also was afraid that it was contagious like the plague or something like that. He obviously didn't know about Eiji and Oishi.. or the little fact that his best friend was in love with their stoic buchou. Daisuke saw how some tall black haired boy groaned when he saw the three of them. Daisuke thought that the man looked familiar, but couldn't quite remember where he had seen him.. or maybe Daisuke had been only dreaming. Anyway, Daisuke didn't like the face the other boy was making. He also didn't like the fact that Fuji was dragging him towards the table filled with guys.. the groaning male being one of them. Echizen sighed when he realized that Fuji was taking them to eat with the regulars.. not good idea at all.. They would skin poor Daisuke alive..

"Hey there Tezuka, Eiji, Oishi, Inui, Momo, Kaidoh. You all remember Aoyagi Daisuke from before? Miu-chan's little brother? Great. Lets sit down Daisuke, Echizen." Fuji said with gentle, but still somehow scary voice. Daisuke felt shivers going down his spine once more and wondered if that would happen every single time Fuji would talk to him. Then he suddenly remembered the painting of the calm sea he never finished. He could still do it.. He should go back home and start painting it again. He still needed to paint the sea and fix the sky.. Also if he remembered correctly, the moon needed a bit more colour. Daisuke was happily in his own world while the regulars were changing glances with eachothers. Why had Fuji dragged the strange kid into their table? The regulars, minus Echizen, always ate together in the same table and nobody else were allowed to sit there with them. So why was this kid sitting here?

Fuji and Echizen watched in amusement at Daisuke's face. The boy was certainly in his own world and unlikely even realized that there were people around him. Echizen decided to snap the boy out of it by tapping on his shoulder. Daisuke flinched and blinked few times. Where was he? There was people around him.. He saw Fuji's teasing smile and his beautiful hands. On the other side of him he saw Echizen's trademark smirk. Daisuke didn't have any idea why they were smiling like that and didn't really care. He had no right to judge other people's strange habits, since he was a real weirdo himself. Suddenly Daisuke realized that he had food in his mouth. He glanced at Fuji who was feeding him. Daisuke swallowed his food like a good boy and blushed when he saw the looks on the guys faces. After that he realized that his mouth was burning. Fuji had feed him.. wasabi?

Fuji just had to chuckle at the boy right next to him. At the moment Daisuke's eyes were starting to water and his face was really red. Fuji kindly offered him some water and was rewarded by painful poking at his ribs. Fuji yelped while Daisuke managed to form a victorious smirk on his face. Echizen couldn't hold his laughter any longer, so he burst into soft chuckle, which pretty much shocked the life out of everybody.. minus Daisuke who didn't really know Echizen that well. Inui had suddenly taken his notebook out of somewhere.. nobody even wanted to know where.. and started to write like a mad man he was. Daisuke raised his eyebrow in wonder, but shrugged it off. Not his business.

"Nyah Fujiko, why is that other ochibi sitting here with us? We always-" Eiji was cut off by Oishi's 'Eiji!' shriek. Daisuke once more raised his eyebrow in wonder. Well it wasn't exactly that he had volunteered to sit here. It wasn't his fault that his boyfriend was way stronger than him, now was it? He was about to open his mouth, but Fuji was faster.

"Well that's obviously because he is my boyfriend. And a friend of Echizen." Fuji stated calmly. Daisuke felt his cheeks burning again and the regulars were all shrieking 'EEHH?!' in sync. Daisuke and Echizen rolled their eyes and excused themselves. Daisuke didn't want to talk to these guys and Echizen didn't like the noise his fellow regulars were causing. Fuji chuckled softly and quickly captured Daisuke's lips with his own. Daisuke muttered 'See you tomorrow' quietly and left the scene as fast as possible with Echizen right behind him.

Daisuke and Echizen went to the roof and both of them sighed in relief when they noticed that the roof was empty.

"You sure have nice boyfriend Daisuke.." Echizen said with a smirk. Daisuke huffed and punched Echizen playfully. Then he took his sketching book out of his bag and asked if Echizen would pose for him. With a bored sigh Echizen complied and moment later he found himself leaning against the fence. Daisuke told him to not move and started to outline the forms of the boy. To Echizen's suprise, Daisuke was ready in ten minutes. Daisuke had drawn only the most important contours so one could see the pose, but not really anything else. He had also drawn the fence behind Echizen and he had drawn a rough sketch on Echizen's hair. Daisuke gave the drawing to the puzzled boy who muttered his thanks.

When Daisuke opened the front door of his house, he immediatelly saw the crying figure of his sister sitting in the kitchen. Daisuke walked to her and asked what was wrong. Miu looked up and burst into series of new sobs. Daisuke quietly wrapped his thin arms around Miu and let her cry her heart out. Daisuke was pretty sure Miu was crying because of Echizen and Tezuka. Daisuke really wasn't one of those people who cried with their loved ones or comforted them. The best he could do was to just let the other one cry until there were no more tears. Which he did..

"Oh Daisuke.. I'm so sorry.. Uncle.. Uncle wanted me to go and meet him in London.. I'm going to be away two months.. Daisuke how am I supposed to leave you here all by yourself? You don't eat or sleep if I'm not here to drop your head down from the clouds. And you are way too young to live by yourself two months! But uncle said that you couldn't come this time. Do you think he's still mad because you are gay? What if..."

Daisuke was in a state of shock. The rambling of his sister drifted away. Miu was leaving? Daisuke and Miu had never been apart. The two of them formed a family and they had always sticked together. Miu had always been there to save Daisuke from a certain death. Daisuke faintly felt how hot tears started to roll down his cheeks. He let out a soft sob. Miu immediatelly wrapped her arms tighter around her thin brother. She had always hated when Daisuke cried. It happened rarely because Daisuke was pretty much alright with everything as long as he could paint. The last time Miu had seen Daisuke crying was when he was ten and his dog had died. No wait, Daisuke had cried only few nights ago, but that was because of the pain. And it was only one tear so Daisuke wasn't crying, right?

After ten minutes Daisuke finally calmed down. His eyes were all red and puffy and his heart was aching.

"When are you leaving?" Daisuke asked quietly. Miu felt tears starting to form in her eyes again, but she fought them back. She didn't want to cry in front of Daisuke when he was in such fragile condition. Miu answered in shaky voice.

"Tonight.. I need to be at the airport in four hours. Will you.. be alright?" Daisuke nodded calmly. He would survive for his sister. They were still holding eachother when a car drove into their yard. Miu gave Daisuke the last squeeze and walked to the door. She picked her bags and turned around. She smiled gently to Daisuke.

"Bye then little boy. I'll call you when I'm there. Oh and could you pass a message to Ryoma-sama? I'm not going to give up on Tezuka-sama." Miu said with a smirk and walked out of the door. Daisuke couldn't help but to smile. Yup, there would definetly be a war..

Daisuke sighed and walked to his room. The house felt so much bigger now than his sister had left. He wondered what Fuji would say tomorrow when Daisuke would tell him. Daisuke took the unfinished painting that his sister had put in Daisuke's closet where the boy kept all his unfinished paintings. Daisuke mixed the colours and started working. Everything slipped out of his mind. He forgot absolutely everything and concentrated only to the painting in front of him. He didn't hear when the phone rang at least five times. Just a little more, and it would be ready. Just a little bit more..

Fuji frowned when he ended the call. He had been trying to call to Daisuke the whole day. The boy hadn't shown up to the morning practise and from what he heard from Echizen, Daisuke had been absent from the class as well. Fuji sighed and put his phone away when Tezuka gave him a cold stare. Fuji decided to try again after the practise. Echizen walked to him and asked if Daisuke had picked up the phone. He too frowned when Fuji shook his head. He was about to say something, but an angry yell from Tezuka made him to shut up. Tezuka had ordered him and Fuji to ran 100 laps. Fuji and Echizen quietly went to do their laps, both of them worried.

Daisuke hadn't even realized he flown of the time. He had been planning to sleep and go to school like he had promised to Fuji, but once again he was too deep in his inspiration to notice anything. He didn't notice how his door had been opened and how there were two figures staring at him from the door. He did snap out of his concentration when he felt someone hugging him from behind. Why was Fuji in his room? It had been just a few hours since he had seen the male.

"Baka.. do you have any idea how worried I was when you didn't answer to your phone? Why weren't you at school today?" Fuji said quietly. Daisuke blinked. He didn't go to school? But how was that possible? Then he realized..

"What day is it?" He asked quietly. Echizen told him that it was already friday. Daisuke blinked again. So it had happened again?

Daisuke sat in the living room with Echizen while Fuji was making dinner in the kitchen. Daisuke had said that Fuji didn't have to prepare a meal for him, but Fuji had insisted. Now he was watching some boring document about birds with Echizen, who looked equally bored as Daisuke felt. Daisuke decided to shut down the television.

"So.. how's things with that Tezuka guy?" Daisuke asked. He watched in amusement when Echizen blushed. Daisuke smirked knowingly at that. Echizen was whining how Tezuka didn't realize that Echizen was in love with him.

"Have you even gave him any kind of hints? Or better, have you confessed to him?" Daisuke asked. Echizen shrugged and told how he thought it was obvious because Echizen always did what the man told him to do and asked the man to play a match against him. Daisuke stared at him like he was out of his mind. That was Echizen's idea of romantic hints?

Fuji listened in great amusement how Daisuke suddenly started rambling about how stupid wooden block Echizen was. Fuji carried the dinner to the living room and listened how Daisuke started to lecture about how to woo a man. Fuji chuckled when Daisuke told Echizen to just kiss the captain of their tennis team. Not a bad idea.. Daisuke stopped his rambling immediatelly after he heard Fuji's chuckle. It sent shivers down his spine again. Echizen blushed when he realized that Fuji had heard the whole conversation. All three of them started to eat in silent until Daisuke broke it.

"Too spicy.. You put huge amounts of wasabi into this, didn't you? I knew it was bad idea to let you into the kitchen.." Daisuke said with tears rolling down his cheeks. He really couldn't take spicy foods. Echizen too seemed to be suffering, since he was gulping down a bottle of milk as fast as humanly possible.

"I'm sorry Daisuke. Here, let me help you." Fuji said with an evil giggle. He took a sip of his tea and pressed his lips against Daisuke's. The spicy taste washed away when Daisuke's mouth was filled with luke warm tea. Fuji's tongue too did a great job with distracting Daisuke's senses. After a while Fuji pulled away from the boy.

"You didn't need to put wasabi into the food to kiss me you know.." Daisuke said quietly. He kept eating, and after painful 20 minutes, he had ate all the food. He sighed in relief and noticed that Echizen was doing the same thing. Fuji on the other hand was enjoying his meal. Daisuke started to wonder if his boyfriend was even a human being..

After Fuji and Echizen had left his house, Daisuke decided to take a long bath. He hadn't been in bath in ages. He sighed in pleasure when he sat down into the tube, the hot water surrounding him. Daisuke realized suddenly that he hadn't mention a thing about his sister. Oh well, he could always tell Fuji tomorrow.. No wait, there was no school tomorrow. Right.. so he needed to wait until monday. Didn't that mean that Daisuke wasn't going to see Fuji until next monday? Daisuke let out a frustraded groan. What on earth was he supposed to do two whole days? If only he would have another inspiration, but that wasn't likely to happen.. Daisuke stepped off from the tube and put a towel around his hips. He went to the refrigerator to get a can of peach ponta. Daisuke had just taken his first sip when the front door opened. Daisuke wondered who was there. Maybe it was a thief? What was he going to do?

"I forgot to tell you that.." Fuji started but was cut off by the scenery in front of him. Daisuke.. wearing only a towel.. his wet hair dripping water down his face, his neck, his chest. Fuji was pretty sure he was drooling.

"Anou.. you forgot to tell me wh-" Daisuke's question was muffled with Fuji's demanding lips. Fuji took a fistful of Daisuke's hair into his hand and pressed the boy closer to himself while his other hand was wrapped around Daisuke's waist. Daisuke wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck. Fuji smelled the lavender in Daisuke's hair and in his skin. Fuji broke the kiss and stared into Daisuke's purple eyes for few seconds until he lowered his head and licked the smaller boy's neck. Daisuke whimpered when Fuji nipped the sensitive flesh on Daisuke's throat. Fuji smirked when he heard the soft moan coming from Daisuke when he licked his collarbone. Before they could go any further, the phone rang. Daisuke let out a soft groan and answered to his newest enemy. The cheerful voice of Miu cheered him up a bit, but Daisuke found it hard to concentrate on the conversation, when Fuji was running his fingers across Daisuke's stomach. After five minutes Daisuke gave up and bid goodbyes to his sister and ended the call.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Daisuke asked after he had put some clothes on, much to Fuji's dismay.

"Yeah, there's a tennis tournament tomorrow and I was hoping you could come and cheer for me." Fuji said with a smile. Daisuke thought about it a while. He didn't really care about sports except hockey, he loved to watch it on TV, but that would be an opportunity to see Fuji at the weekend. He promised to come and cheer for him and Echizen. Daisuke glanced at the clock and gasped. He stormed to the living room and turned the television on. He changed into the sport channel just in time when two teams entered to the ice.

"Hockey? Isn't this the World Championship Tournament? If I remember correctly, it's held in Canada this year." Fuji said with suprise in his voice. He had thought that Daisuke almost hated sports in any way. But by the sparkles on the boy's eyes, he was wrong. Daisuke quickly explained that he watched the tournament every year even thought Japan was never in it. His favourite team was team Finland. The said team was wearing white playshirts with lion as their logo. They were up against USA. The quarter finals. Daisuke squealed as the game started. Fuji chuckled at him and pulled the smaller boy into his lap. Well, if Daisuke was willing to come and see his tennis tournament, Fuji could watch a game of violent sport too.

"Good thing they won in the end.. 'm sleepy.." Daisuke mumbled. Fuji chuckled softly and carried the almost sleeping boy into his room. Fuji planted a soft kiss in Daisuke's hair and made attempt to leave the house, only to be stopped by Daisuke's pleading voice saying 'please stay here for the night..' Fuji smiled fondly at the boy and went to his closet to find some pajamas that would fit him. After a while he found a pair of midnight blue pants. He tried to find a shirt that would fit, but all Daisuke's clothes were body fitting and tight so Fuji was too big for them. Daisuke mumbled to him that he didn't need a shirt. Fuji smirked and climbed into the bed next to Daisuke, who instantly snuggled closer. Fuji wrapped his arm around Daisuke's waist and listened how the smaller boy fell asleep. Fuji followed closely behind, thanking god for the fact that his family was on a holiday.

Fuji was the first one to wake up. He really didn't feel like leaving the bed, but he needed to take a shower. Good thing he had brought his tennis bag and clothes with him. Fuji kissed the sleeping boy next to him and dragged himself to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and went to make some breakfast. While he was cooking, Daisuke was waking up. The first thing he noticed was that he was alone in the bed. Where was Fuji? Daisuke yawned and decided that Fuji was still somewhere on the house. He stretched and changed into clean pair of purple pants and into black t shirt. He took the wristband that Echizen had given to him and put it on. Then he went to the kitchen only to find Fuji setting the table. Daisuke greeted him and sat down. Fuji chuckled and sat down as well. They ate in perfect silence. Daisuke sighed in relief when he noticed that there was no wasabi in his breakfast.

Daisuke put a pink scarf around his neck. Even thought he had a boyfriend, it didn't mean that he wanted to show his love bites to everyone. He also put his pink beret on and went to the yard where Fuji was already waiting with Echizen. How Echizen knew that Fuji was with Daisuke, he decided he didn't want to know. The three of them started to walk towards the tennis park where the tournament was held. When they were only one block away, Fuji spoke up.

"Saa Echizen.. I have a plan to get you and Tezuka together.."

* * *

Oh and sorry, I couldn't help myself.. I'm too obsessed with the world championship games.. So I made Daisuke obsessed too even though he wasn't supposed to like sports.. and there would be no smart reason for Daisuke to support finnish hockey team now would there? Well anyway, if somebody wants to know, Finland won 3-2 against USA. Yay for us finns! Too bad we are so gonna get our asses kicked tomorrow when our opponents will be Russia..

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Hmm.. it turned out that I wasn't that busy with school after all.. The summer break is starting soon, so we have absolutely nothing to do at school. I only have about two hours long school days.. It feels so pointless to go to school.. Anyways, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way.

* * *

Daisuke and Echizen stared Fuji like he had lost his mind. When Fuji had told them that he had a plan to get Echizen and Tezuka together, that wasn't exactly what they expected. Usually Daisuke would just shrug to everything, but Fuji's plan was plain ridiculous.. Firstly, how in the hell were they going to get a bottle of melted belgian chocolate, twenty snails, two rifles, one black rose and a pair of rubber boots just like that? Secondly, well, the first reason was enough..

"Umm.. are you really a human being? Ryoma-kun should just confess.." Daisuke said quietly. Fuji pretended to be hurt by Daisuke's words, but didn't quite succeed with holding his laughter. Daisuke gave him a tiny smile before he started hampering Echizen. The guy really should just confess already..

Fuji walked behind Daisuke and Echizen. He was cursing in his mind. Fuji was certain that Daisuke swung his hips like that on purpose, just that he could tease Fuji. He wanted to kiss the other boy, but this was a really public place.. Well sure Fuji had kissed Daisuke in front of the whole school, but this was still different. No wait, didn't Fuji promise to himself that he wouldn't be afraid to have a boyfriend? Yes he did! Fuji smiled sadistically and wrapped his arms around Daisuke. The smaller male let out a yelp of suprise and something that sounded like 'Not now Fuji', but Fuji ignored him. He slowly took Daisuke's scarf away from his neck and pressed his lips on Daisuke's throat.

Daisuke tried to protest, but the only sound he was able to let out sounded more like a moan than words. Fuji chuckled softly, making Daisuke's throat vibrate. Echizen rolled his eyes to them and Daisuke wanted to say something insulting to him, but once again all he could do was to moan. After few moments Fuji finally pulled back from Daisuke's neck. He had one new love bite in his throath. Daisuke glared at Fuji while he put his scarf back. Fuji just smiled at him.

"It was your fault.. walking like that. And what does one or two love bites matter when you already have them?" Daisuke shook his head with a sigh. Fuji's logic..

"Don't say a word.." Daisuke said to Echizen, who was smirking to him. The last thing Daisuke needed right now was Echizen to say something 'funny' about his boyfriend. Well, Daisuke would be having his fun when Echizen finally would confess to Tezuka and they would start dating. Except that Daisuke couldn't really imagine Echizen and Tezuka making out in public.. Even thought he knew only little about Echizen, and even less about Tezuka, he had a pretty good idea of their personalities. His thoughts were cut off by a somewhat familiar scream of joy.

Daisuke looked around him and saw a good friend of his running towards them with a camera. The running woman was followed by a man Daisuke had never seen. Well, it didn't really matter who he was.. probably some Shiba's coworker.

"Dai-kun it's wonderful to see you again! How was the art exhibition?" Shiba asked cheefully. They gave eachothers a kiss to the cheek as a greeting. Shiba had been Daisuke's model few times. Daisuke liked her hands very much, althought they weren't as beautiful as Fuji's. It took a moment before Shiba understood who were standing right behind Daisuke. Inoue was already greeting Fuji and Echizen and asking them about their feelings before the tournament.

"Gomen Inoue-san, Shiba-san, we need to go now or Tezuka will be angry. Let's go Daisuke." Fuji said with a fake smile. He was furious and jealous because of the greeting kisses. Why did Daisuke go and kiss her? He practically dragged Daisuke out of the scene with Echizen following behind them. Daisuke was wondering why Fuji was angry. It took about five minutes for him to figure out that not everybody knew that it was only natural for an artist, a gay artist, to greet his models like that. Daisuke quietly explained this to Fuji, who finally calmed down, but said that Daisuke was not allowed to kiss anyone except him and Daisuke's family members. With a sigh, Daisuke promised to obey.

Momoshiro groaned when he noticed Fuji and Daisuke walking towards them while holding hands. Behind them Echizen was sipping his ponta, looking as calm and cool as always, but inside he was anxious. Momoshiro wanted to threw up when he heard Fuji saying that Daisuke wasn't allowed to kiss anyone else than Fuji. It was sick!

"That's so disgusting.. two guys together is just so wrong!" Momoshiro said with disapproving voice. Eiji stared at him in shocked face. He started to cry and jumped into Oishi's arms. Eiji was yelling how Momo hated him while Oishi was trying to calm down his weeping boyfriend. Momoshiro couldn't believe the sight in front of him.. His favourite sempai was a gay?!

Daisuke wanted to groan when he noticed Momoshiro. He heard what Momoshiro had said and it hurt him deeply. Sure Daisuke was used to being around homophobic people, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to hear such things. He also felt how Fuji tensed at Momoshiro's comment. Now that wasn't something their relationship needed. This whole 'being gay' thing was still so new to Fuji that these kind of things might cause him to regret his decision. Daisuke gave Fuji a reassuring squeeze before trying to pull his hand away. To Daisuke's suprise and joy, Fuji didn't let go of his hand. He gave Daisuke a smile that said 'We will work this out together'.

Before Fuji or Daisuke had a chance to even open their mouths, Echizen was a lot faster. He gave Momoshiro a glare.

"What's so wrong about being gay? You have been friends with Eiji-sempai ever since the junior high and you have always respected Oishi-sempai too. Heck, even I'm gay. Are you going to run away from me too Momo-sempai?" Echizen asked in challenging tone. Then suddenly Echizen walked to Tezuka and pulled the way much taller male down by his shirt collar. Echizen quickly pressed their lips together, and few seconds later he pulled away and whispered something to Tezuka, making the stoic captain blush the tiniest bit. Only people with a sharp eyesight saw it, but Fuji and Daisuke were one of those peoples. Drawing moving objects really did wonders to his eyesight..

The whole circle of the regulars were silent. Even Eiji had stopped his crying and watched in shock how Echizen and Tezuka briefly kissed again until Echizen left with Daisuke. Fuji watched longingly after Daisuke's retreating back. Then he turned his dangerously flashing eyes to Momoshiro, who let out a small 'Eep!' when he felt a murderous aura behind him. He slowly turned around and almost fainted when he saw Fuji's angry eyes. It felt like the temperature had just dropped few degrees when Fuji said 'If you ever even look at Daisuke funnily, you're going to pay..' in a soft voice. Even Tezuka felt how all the blood drained away from his face.

Daisuke and Echizen were sitting under a large tree. They were drinking their favourite drinks, Echizen calmly sipping his grape ponta while Daisuke gulping down his peach ponta. He was thirsty since it was pretty warm day and he was wearing a a scarf. Daisuke congratulated Echizen for finally confessing to Tezuka. Echizen blushed a bit, but soon hide his blush under his trademark smirk. After few minutes of playful teasing from both sides, they fell back into comfortable silence. Neither of them were actually that talkative. Echizen only talked about tennis and Daisuke talked only about art, but still they got along very well. Echizen liked the fact that Daisuke was more quiet than his loud and stupid classmates like Horio.. Not to mention that Tomoka girl. Daisuke too liked the fact that Echizen wasn't that loud. Daisuke liked noise only when he was watching hockey.

"So Fuji-sempai slept in your house? That was quick.." Echizen suddenly broke the silence. He had a wide smirk on his face. Daisuke blushed into deep crimson red when he remembered what happened after he came out of the bath. Then he realized the last sentence. If possible, he blushed even more redder and started to stutter denials. Even thought the things got a bit heaten up, they hadn't done THAT. Daisuke's sister had interrupted them before they had the chance.. Echizen snickered at Daisuke's stuttering. Maybe they hadn't done it yet, but by the reaction he got from Daisuke, they had been really close. Daisuke told that Miu had called in the middle of their make out session. Echizen let out another snicker.

"We will start the matches between Hyotei High School and Seishun High School in ten minutes." The referee annouced. Daisuke was happily suprised by the fact that Seigaku's opponents were Hyotei. His cousin went there. And if Daisuke remembered correctly, his cousin also played tennis. Even though Daisuke's cousin was arrogant and so full of himself, they still were somewhat close. Daisuke loved him, but he drove Daisuke crazy. It had been over 5 years since he saw his cousin.

Daisuke asked from Fuji if he knew a tennis player called Atobe Keigo. Fuji's eyes widened when Daisuke told him that Atobe was his cousin. Those two were nothing alike.. It was impossible to even think the two of them in the same room! Fuji chuckled softly after he got over the first shock. Fuji promised that Daisuke would be mighty suprised. Daisuke wondered what Fuji meant with that, but decided to shrug it off.

"Tezuka, Ore-sama will enjoy beating you today too. Be awed by Ore-sama's beautiful presence!" Atobe was rambling to Tezuka who looked as stoic as always. Daisuke burst into soft laughter when he heard Atobe. He hasn't changed a bit.. well maybe he had.. Atobe seemed to be much more arrogant and full of himself than he was 5 years ago.

"Kei-kun you're still saying stuff like that? So not cool.." Daisuke's quiet voice somehow carried through the whole area. Everyone in 10 meter radius stopped what ever they were doing and stared at Daisuke and Atobe. Someone just called THE Atobe Keigo by a name 'Kei-kun'?

"Dai-chan, what are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be painting somewhere or something?" Atobe asked with a smirk. Daisuke snorted and stuck his tongue out playfully. Nobody talked in a moment, until Atobe and Daisuke burst into laughter, Daisuke's voice soft while Atobe's loud and somewhat arrogant. The boys quickly hugged eachothers before Daisuke went to stand next to Fuji, who immediatelly wrapped his arm around Daisuke's waist. He was feeling mighty jealous once more even thought Atobe was part of Daisuke's family. Daisuke leaned closer to Fuji and smiled.

"I'm here to support my boyfriend, Kei-kun. It's part of being a good boyfriend." Daisuke softly said, making all the Hyotei regulars, minus Atobe, to drop their jaws to the ground. Atobe just raised one of his perfect eyebrows.

"Oh my gosh, you mean Atobe isn't the only odd ball in his clan? That's suprising!" Mukahi exclaimed loudly. Atobe threw him a stern look, but Mukahi just grinned at him. Oshitari sighed and let out his usual 'Gakuto..' sentence. Mukahi glared at him, but mumbled 'Sorry..' under his breath. Momoshiro was once again freaking out. There was gay people in Hyotei too! What was happening to the high school tennis world?!

"Saa.. I never knew that Atobe prefered men too. He's always been so popular with girls." Fuji said to Daisuke when the match was about to begin. It was Oishi-Eiji pair against Oshitari-Mukahi pair. Daisuke smiled to Fuji.

"Didn't you know that gays are women's best friends?" He asked. Fuji chuckled to him and pulled Daisuke into his lap. Daisuke noticed how Momoshiro was trying to avoid even looking at them. Daisuke shrugged it off.. maybe he didn't even want to know what had happened after he and Echizen had left to buy drinks.

"One set match, Hyotei's Oshitari to serve." The referee annouced and the match began. Daisuke quietly observed the game. His intention was to follow the matches because he wanted to please Fuji, but Daisuke's thoughts slowly slipped into the world of art. He still tried to figure out how to mix a colour for Fuji's eyes. He wanted to finish his obsession as soon as possible. Maybe a dash of ocean blue mixed with icy blue.. No, it still felt like something was missing..

Fuji sighed when he noticed that Daisuke had fallen asleep in his lap. Fuji did understand that tennis wasn't Daisuke's thing, but still he couldn't help but to feel a bit disappointed. He had wanted to share his own world with Daisuke. He gently stroked Daisuke's hair. He didn't have the heart to wake Daisuke up. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping like that.. the way his scrawny chest was rising and falling in the rhythm of his breathing.. the way his lips were slightly apart.. the way he whispered 'Ganbatte.. Syusuke'.. No wait, Daisuke whispered what? Fuji felt his heart flutter. He smiled warmly to the figure in his arms before he concentrated to the game.

"Nyah Ooishi don't they look so cute together?" Eiji said with a grin and pointed at Fuji and Daisuke, who was still fast asleep. Eiji and Oishi had just finished their match, winning 7-6. Fuji chuckled softly, but at the same time sent a warning look to the bouncy red head. Someone would pay if they dared to woke up his beloved Daisuke. Eiji let out a small 'Eep!' and hide himself into Oishi's arms. Oishi sighed and started rambling how Fuji shouldn't pick on his best friend like that. Fuji smiled his trademark sadistic smile which gave Oishi the creeps. He wisely shut his mouth.

_..I want to meet you now, and give you a sweet person; a Sakura kiss- If your heart moves from it, then let's have a romantic love. More important than the future is the present; the delightful spring love is a blossoming virgin's beauty.._ Everyone stirred when they heard a phone ringing. Daisuke snapped awake and fished his cellphone from his pocket. Still in his sleeping position in Fuji's lap, he answered to his phone with a growl. The cheerful voice of Miu made Daisuke to completely woke up. It seemed that uncle had asked Miu to come with him because he was going to marry Miu to a son of his friend. Miu was rambling how good looking and polite her future husband was. It looked like Miu was completely over Tezuka.. Well, it had always been an idoling type of crush.. Daisuke listened quietly her sister about two minutes until he said that he was busy at the moment and he would call to Miu when he had time.

"What? I'm gay.." Daisuke said and rolled his eyes after he had ended the call. All the regulars were staring at him in disbelief. Was it really that strange ringing tone?

Daisuke somewhat stayed awake when Inui-Kaidoh pair was playing against Ohtori-Shishido pair. The match ended after two hours. The winners were Ohtori-Shishido pair who won 7-5. The very sour-looking Kaidoh made Daisuke to inch closer to Fuji who chuckled at him and promised that Kaidoh wouldn't hurt him in any way. Daisuke poked Fuji's ribs as a revenge of making fun of him.

"We will now start the singles 3 match. One set match, Seigaku's Echizen to serve." The referee annouced and Daisuke used all his willpower to stay awake. He needed to support his friend. Echizen was facing Jiroh, who seemed to be really excited.. bouncing around his side of the court and shouting to Atobe every time Echizen performed one of his special moves. Daisuke had to admit that his cousin had a good taste. Jiroh was really cute.. They made a nice couple. Daisuke smiled when Echizen won the game with his cyclone smash, making the score 6-3.

It was finally time for Fuji to play. Daisuke gave him a quick good luck –kiss before he stepped to the court. Echizen sat next to Daisuke who was staring at Fuji's opponent. He thought about it long before he remembered where he had met the huge male. He was Atobe's best friend, Kaba- something. They used to play together when Daisuke and Miu visited at one of Atobe's mansions. The bigger male would always be where Atobe was.

Daisuke watched the match like he had been bewitched. The way Fuji moved, so graceful.. so soft.. so beautiful.. mesmerazing. When he had thought that the usual Fuji was the most beautiful thing ever, he had been so wrong. He needed to draw him like this.. he needed to take a picture. Thank god he always carried his camera everywhere. You never knew where you would find something so beautiful that you needed to draw it.. Daisuke took about 20 pictures of his boyfriend. He wanted to take even more pictures, but decided against it. He didn't need that many pictures..

After Fuji had won 7-5 against Kabaji, he almost ran to his boyfriend, who was already smiling at him. Fuji had noticed that Daisuke had taken pictures of him. It made Fuji feeling all light headed. Daisuke jumped into Fuji's waiting arms and congratulated him with a kiss. The regulars formed a circle around them, hiding them from the curious glances of outsiders. Really.. teens today were too horny..

"Ryoma-kun, are you coming over tonight? I rented 'The Sound of Music'.." Daisuke asked when they were walking home. Despite being intependent, almost hermit, Daisuke found the house too quiet and big when Miu wasn't there. Echizen gave him a look saying 'Why in the hell would I want to see 'The Sound of Music'?'. Daisuke answered to him by shrugging. Then he said that they could eat ice cream too. Echizen said that he couldn't come today because he needed to help his baka oyaji to repair their own court because they had gone berserk yesterday. It was dangerous to have two pinnacles of perfection to challenge the other. Daisuke rolled his eyes to Echizen as if saying 'Why am I not suprised?'.

When Daisuke stepped inside his house, he immediatelly took his phone and went to bathroom. Daisuke and Miu had always every once and a while taken a bath together and talked about everything. Because they had been doing it ever since they were little, neither of them thought it was strange for a brother and a sister to bathe together. Daisuke filled the tube with hot water and called to Miu. Daisuke told her that it was time for their shared bathing moment. He could almost see the wide grin that Miu had on her face. He heard how his sister ran to the bathroom and started to fill the tube immediatelly. After few minutes both of the siblings were lying on a tube and talking to the phone.

Daisuke told about the tennis tournament and that he had met Atobe. He also described Jiroh to his sister and let out a snicker when Miu squealed at the image of Jiroh. Daisuke's sister was such a fangirl.. Daisuke also told Miu that Echizen and Tezuka were together and he wasn't that suprised when Miu didn't really care. She was happy for both of them and that was enough. Miu told a bit more about her future husband. The man was 25 years old, had brown hair and green eyes. He was british aristocrat who had lived in Japan the first ten years of his life. Daisuke was a bit shocked by the fact that Miu's future husband was 9 years older than Miu, but decided to let it be. Miu sounded happy enough. Daisuke also thought that Miu was too young to get married, but he knew how things worked out in society. Miu eased his worries by telling that they would get married after Miu had graduated from high school.

After three hours of effective chatting, Daisuke finally ended the call and stepped out of the tube. His fingers were all wrinkled and his skin was bright pink from the hot water. Daisuke changed into his old clothes and started to sketch Fuji's eyes once more. He decided to use cole because he knew that he couldn't mix the right colour to Fuji's eyes yet. He was so absorbed to his work that he didn't even notice that the evening changed into night and the night changed into morning. He also didn't notice that somewhere around noon Fuji walked into his room and interrupted Daisuke's work by kissing his cheek. Daisuke gave a yelp of suprise, but calmed down when he heard very familiar chuckle.

Fuji noticed right away that Daisuke had pulled another all-nighter. He wanted to yell some sense into Daisuke's thick skull, but he knew that Daisuke didn't think he was doing anything wrong. Fuji remembered how Miu had once said that Daisuke always said that being so absorbed into his art was his price to pay for being that talented. Fuji just settled for gently dragging Daisuke to the kitchen. He gave Daisuke a bottle of water and started to prepare a meal right away. Daisuke knew that Fuji was angry at him.. No, not angry, more like.. frustraded. Daisuke wanted to please Fuji so he drank his bottle like a good kid and calmly waited for his meal. Fuji fed him, making sure that Daisuke ate everything. Then he quickly washed the dishes and carried Daisuke into his room.

Fuji gently put Daisuke in the bed and lied down right next to him. Daisuke immediatelly snuggled closer to Fuji.

"Let's sleep few hours before we meet Tezuka and Echizen-kun. We're having a double date today." Fuji softly said and started stroking Daisuke's hair. The boy was covered in cole, but Fuji didn't care even though his hands, face and clothes were all black. He had brought some clothes with him so it didn't really matter.

* * *

The song is Sakura Kiss, the opening of OHHC. I used the english version I found from /sakura-kiss-english-version-lyrics-chieco-kawabe.html so I didn't make the lyrics. And F.Y.I in the POT world they all heard the song in japanese, but for some strange reason I didn't want to put the song lyrics in japanese..


	5. Chapter 5

Alright! Finally, it's summer break!! Oh the whole summer filled with sleeping, sun bathing, swimming, hanging with friends, eating ice cream... or not. I'm working almost the whole summer, which is nice too, because 1. I'm gonna get rich and 2. I'm gonna get more work experience.

Urgh I've been having a major writer's block for a while.. too busy to scream my lungs out while watching tenimyus.. ahahahaa, well anyways, enjoy the story and have a great summer!

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.. sad, but true.

* * *

Three hours later Fuji woke Daisuke up. He would've wanted to let Daisuke sleep the whole day, but the boy needed to get his sleeping rhythm back on tracks. Tomorrow was a school day after all. Fuji ordered Daisuke to go and get a shower while he changed his clothes. Daisuke dragged himself to the bathroom still half sleeping. He had no problems in staying awake three days in a row but if he slept even few hours in the meantime, he would be so tired. The cold water woke him up quite nicely. After five minutes he stepped out of the bathroom. He dried his hair and put on somewhat clean clothes. He was wearing a pair of purple shorts that reached over his knee and a black tank top. It was way too hot to wear his usual long pants. Daisuke wondered what on earth was he going to do with his love bites since it was too warm to wear a scarf. He had no choise but to leave them visible to all. Daisuke tied his messy hair in loose ponytail. He sighed at the thought of his love bites and walked to the living room where Fuji was already waiting.

Daisuke felt himself blushing when he fixed his eyes on Fuji. The older boy was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black tank top and a white suit coat. It obviously wasn't too hot day for Fuji.. Once again Daisuke wondered if his boyfriend was an alien or some kind of mutant. It definitely wasn't normal to dress like that when there was a heat wave surfing past Tokyo. Not that Daisuke complained.. the older boy looked so damn hot. If aliens looked that good, Daisuke didn't mind dating one.

Fuji smiled widely when he noticed Daisuke's flushed face. He had made the right decision when he had chosed his clothes. Fuji couldn't help but to think that Daisuke looked way too cute with his flushed face, messy hair and those marks on his neck. Somehow Fuji was mighty happy that Daisuke hadn't covered them. Now everyone knew that Daisuke was his possession. Fuji was very possessive person.. He took Daisuke's hand and dragged him out of the house. _Saa.. This day will be interesting.._

Fuji and Daisuke went to pick up Echizen at his house. The three of them started walking towards the train station where they were supposed to meet Tezuka. Daisuke and Echizen wanted to know where they would be going to spent their date, but Fuji just chuckled to them. Daisuke decided to shrug it off, knowing he would eventually find out. Echizen just huffed and started to sulk. Needless to say, he was in a foul mood when they reached the train station. Poor Tezuka had to spent ten minutes for persuading before the smaller boy even talked to him. Tezuka made a mental note to make Fuji run laps until the sun set in the next tennis practise. Fuji just let out a giggle and whispered something going with lines 'I have some good blackmailing material of you.. just try me..' to Tezuka. The stoic captain cursed Fuji in his mind for the millionth time in his life..

"Out door concert?" Daisuke asked quietly and raised his other eyebrow in wonder. Fuji had brought them in a huge park which was full of people. They were on top of a small hill and they had a perfect view to the stage which was 100 meters away from them. Fuji nodded cheerfully and led the group to a suprisingly empty spot. Daisuke tensed immediatelly when he noticed three figures standing in front of a huge blanket. It was the three idiots who beat him up just few days ago. Fuji walked to Arai and flashed him a sadistic and cold smile. He told Arai and his gang to get lost and said 'Thank you' in mocking tone. Arai and the two other guys fled from the scene. Daisuke, Echizen and Tezuka decided they didn't even want to know what the sadistic tensai had done this time.

Daisuke had to admit, his boyfriend really was a tensai. It had been great idea to go to listen an out door concert and have a picnic when Daisuke's interests were so different from the others. He knew that Fuji, Tezuka and Echizen would've prefered tennis dates above everything else while he himself would've loved to go into an art exhibition. This was something they all could enjoy. Daisuke's dull eyes started to sparkle when he saw the huge amounts of food they had. There was chocolate cake, strawberry cheesecake, fresh strawberries and whipped cream, cookies, fruit salad and juice. Daisuke and Echizen smirked at eachother until they dug in their food. Fuji chuckled at them and Tezuka lectured how binging was dangerous and unpolite. Echizen stuffed a strawberry into Tezuka's mouth in not so romantic way, silencing the older boy nicely. Fuji giggled sadistically and took a picture of Tezuka's cream filled face.

"Oh Daisuke, you have something in your face. Let me.." Fuji said with a strange gleam in his open eyes. Echizen smirked to Daisuke when Fuji leaned closer to Daisuke and licked an imaginary dirt away from corner of Daisuke's mouth. Daisuke sent a glare to Echizen, but moment later he was too busy to make out with Fuji to even notice the other boy. Echizen and Tezuka decided to let them be and started to play poker. They weren't into public displays of affection even thought their first and second kisses had happened out in public. Daisuke wasn't into it either, but it was kind of hard to care about being in public when Fuji's tongue invaded his mouth. If Fuji wanted to kiss him out in public, there was nothing Daisuke could do about it.

"Full house. Beat that buchou." Echizen said with a smirk. Tezuka wordlessly showed his own cards. Echizen's smirk changed into grimace when he noticed that Tezuka had Royal straight flush. Echizen let out a small 'Che..' before he quickly turned his attention to a piece of chocolate cake. Tezuka resisted the urge to rub his temples. He started to wonder if he had made a mistake when he accepted Echizen's feelings. Daisuke blinked to the couple. Sure he knew that this was their first date and all, but if you didn't know that they had hots for eachother, you would only see a team captain and his kouhai. Well, it wasn't any of his business, so Daisuke shrugged it off.

They spent four hours before Fuji suggested that they would all go to Daisuke's house to watch 'The Sound of Music', much to Daisuke's pleasure. Daisuke happily thought that his boyfriend was the best. Tezuka and Echizen threw a desperate glance to eachother, but before neither of them had the chance to decline, Fuji gave them his trademark sadistic smile, which meant painful death.. Echizen let out a sigh while Tezuka rubbed his temples. _I knew this whole double-date thing was a bad idea.. _was their shared thought.

Daisuke and Echizen were engrossed to their conversation about their school works. They had to write an essay about some new hobby in english. Daisuke told Echizen about art while Echizen spoke about tennis. Fuji was happily chatting with Tezuka about Yuuta, though Tezuka didn't really participate in the conversation. He felt his migrane kicking in when the brother-complexed tensai kept rambling about his cute and cuddly 'Yuu-chan'.

Daisuke let out a happy sigh. He was sitting in Fuji's lap and watching one of his favourite movies with his friends. In the middle of the movie Daisuke started to feel really sleepy and Fuji didn't really help him staying awake, for he was stroking Daisuke's hair. Daisuke stubbornly tried to stay awake, but after a while, everything went black. Echizen's teasing hints about Daisuke and Fuji somehow came into his sleeping mind. He started to dream about them together in _VERY_ appealing ways. Fuji doing things to him.. touching some parts Daisuke didn't even know he had..

Fuji tensed when he heard a silent moan coming from the smaller boy in his arms. Luckily Echizen and Tezuka were too engrossed in watching what would happen to Maria and Georg, so Fuji was free to watch the flushed face of his boyfriend. He felt himself growing hard when he listened those silent whimpers. The way Daisuke squirmed in his lap didn't help at all. Fuji let out a muffled moan when Daisuke whispered "S-Syusuke..". Fuji had been seeing those kind of dreams ever since he first met the smaller boy, and being 17, almost 18 years old teenage boy with raging hormones, he had been wanting to take the other male for some time now. Also, if you were a highly sexual being like Fuji, the situation was almost too much to handle.

_Okay.. First I need to compose myself.. then I need to get those two out of the house. Saa.._ Fuji planned in his mind. He spent a good five minutes trying to ignore the squirming boy in his lap and concentrated in thinking very disturbing memory of Ryuuzaki-sensei when they had been playing beach volley ball with Rokkaku Chuu.. It had been three years already, but the trauma was still there.. Fuji gently picked Daisuke and soundlessly carried him in the bedroom.

When Fuji returned to the living room, he just had to chuckle at the sight before him. Echizen was silently crying while Tezuka tried to stop his tears from rolling. He took a picture of them and smirked sadistically. That alone was enough for Echizen and Tezuka to quickly excuse themselves. The front door was slammed shut thirty seconds later. Fuji giggled and turned off the tv. He soundlessly walked to the bed room and closed the door. He quickly took a picture of the sleeping face of Daisuke before he placed himself above the smaller boy.

Fuji kissed Daisuke, slipping his tongue into the warm mouth. Daisuke stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hello there Sleeping Beauty. Did I wake you?" Fuji said with a sadistic chuckle. Daisuke took his time to process what the hell was happening. After a while, his face turned into deep crimson. He was certain that Fuji had figured out what kind of dreams Daisuke was having. That chuckle and that grin spoke more than thousand words. Daisuke tried to stutter some kind of denial, but Fuji cut him off by kissing him with passion. While Daisuke was distracted, Fuji took two snippets of rope and tied Daisuke's hands to the head post. Daisuke tried to protest, but Fuji just deepened the kiss.

Xxx Those two were having sex all night long xxX

Daisuke and Fuji woke up at 5.15 am. Daisuke didn't want to get up at all. His body was aching and dear god his wrists were sore. It was official, his boyfriend was a sadist. Not that Daisuke minded that much, because he was a bit of masochist himself. Perfect couple huh? Fuji had to drag Daisuke into bathroom since the boy was still trying to drift back to dreamland. It was all Fuji's fault anyway.. not letting him sleep at all. Daisuke stirred and let out a silent yelp when Fuji pushed him into ice cold shower.

With a yawn, Daisuke started searching some clean clothes. He really needed to do the laundry soon.. and he needed to clean up his bedroom.. and the rest of the house too. Daisuke mentally cursed Miu's trip to England. He had no idea whatsoever how to take care of the house. Miu had always cooked, cleaned, done the laundry.. Daisuke just did his art. For the first time in his life, Daisuke started to understand just how supportive his sister actually was. Daisuke was still looking something to wear when an inspiration struck him. He dropped a pair of pants on his hand and started to process his newest inspiration. Yes, that would be great gift for Miu..

Fuji walked to the bedroom and informed that the breakfast was ready. He was suprised to see Daisuke drawing again. Fuji silently walked behind him and took a peek of the newest piece of work. It looked like Daisuke had only just started, for there was only few lines on the paper. Fuji noticed that Daisuke had once again too absorbed to his art that he didn't even realize Fuji was right behind him. He was about to say something, but then he noticed a small note on the desk. Curiously, Fuji picked it up and read it. 'Doing work, do not interrupt before the dinner. Have a safe trip Syusuke!' it said. Fuji let out a soft chuckle and went back to kitchen.

Echizen was somewhat suprised to see only Fuji coming out of Daisuke's house. He raised his eyebrows in wonder, but it quickly turned into amused smirk when Fuji just said a word 'Art'. Their walk to the school was a quiet one, since A) Echizen wasn't the talkative type, B) Fuji was too busy thinking last night to even notice Echizen, and C) Daisuke wasn't there and he was the link that connected the two tensais together.

Daisuke wasn't happy at all when Fuji interrupted him by telling that dinner was served. Sure Daisuke had wrote the note, but still.. He was in the middle of something big and then Fuji interrupts him. And then he doesn't even feel bad about it and he just chuckles! Daisuke ignored the chuckling tensai and quietly ate his dinner. When he was done, he washed the dishes and returned to his room. Fuji followed him with a wide grin plastered on his face. Fuji knew that Daisuke was giving him a silent treatment as a punishment of interrupting him. Fuji didn't mind at all, for he was happy to just sit quietly and watch his boyfriend doing the thing he loved.

Somehow Daisuke felt really happy when he realized that Fuji was watching him. Now this was something Daisuke called quality time with his boyfriend. This way Daisuke was able to draw _and_ be near Fuji.

"Daisuke.. are you going to get dressed anytime soon? As much as I do enjoy the view, you're going to get sick." Fuji said after a while. Daisuke only now realized that he indeed had been wearing only a towel for the whole day. It took a while to realize that it was pretty cold in the room since the air conditioning had been blowing cool air ever since that morning. Suddenly Daisuke was shivering like crazy and his skin was on goose bumbs.

Fuji rushed right next to Daisuke when the boy started to shiver. He gently wrapped his arms around Daisuke and pulled the smaller boy against him. Daisuke let out a shaky sigh of relief when Fuij's body heat started to radiate into him. Fuji helped him to get dressed in his pajamas and forced the smaller boy under the covers of his bed. Fuji sighed and fished his cellphone from his school bag. He dialed Yumiko's phone number and waited until she picked up.

"Nee-san, I'm going to sleep at my friend's place. I'm pretty sure he's sick and he's home alone. Aa. Ja!"

And Fuji was right: Daisuke was sick. Walking around the house wearing only a towel wasn't that smart idea, for Daisuke had a high fever and a sore throat. Fuji wanted to take Daisuke to the doctor immediatelly, but Daisuke had declined. It was only a cold, so he didn't need a doctor. Fuji was mentally freaking out every time Daisuke coughed or let out a whimper. Daisuke, who somehow guessed Fuji's inner battle of his insanity, tried to convince that he was alright. After twenty minutes of convincing, Fuji finally relaxed a bit and lied down next to Daisuke.

* * *

Yeah, it's a bit too short chappie.. I'm blaming Aiba Hiroki.. really, the guy is too good-looking for his own good.. Sometimes it's just so hard to be a fangirl.. :


	6. Chapter 6

Whoa.. it's been a while. I finally managed to get my hands on the older version of Word.. and now I've finished writing a new chapter. Well, in all fairness I must admit that I installed Word some time ago, but thanks to the busy life of being a sophmore in vocational school (and staying at my friend's place nearly every weekend), I really hadn't have the time to write.

I really think I might be a bit insane.. This week was my autumn holiday and guess what I did.. I worked the whole week! Lately I've noticed that just doing nothing for a week is really.. boring. It feels like I just GOT TO DO SOMETHING!! Well, sure I wanted some money too, but I still had like 900 euros from my summer job, so yeaaaah. It's shocking really.. being a person who loves to do nothing more than anything.

Well anyway, enjoy the new chapter! : D

* * *

It took a week until Daisuke's fever went down. Daisuke thanked every god he knew about the fact that he was cured. A week with overly worried boyfriend really sucks life out of you. Even thought it was great to spent every day with Fuji, who barely went to school in order to look after Daisuke, it was wonderful to have a little break from the tensai. Now, it was time to go back to school.

Daisuke put on his only pair of white jeans and a black tank top with long hem that reached over his mid thigh. Each and every one of his purple pants were in the laundry, so he had to break his usual dressing code. Daisuke absent-mindedly brushed his hair. It was pretty messy for he hadn't brushed it in two months. He put his hair into a loose braid and put his pink beret on before walking out of the door. He was too busy thinking about the upcoming house-cleaning to notice Echizen and Fuji standing in the yard, waiting for him.

"What do you think he's thinking right now Echizen-kun?" Fuji asked with a chuckle. Echizen smirked and said the word 'Art'. Fuji agreed with him wholeheartedly. It was only when they saw a frown on Daisuke's face they realized that the boy was actually thinking about something else than art or Fuji. He would always put a dreamy face on when thinking about those two the most important things in his life.

"What's up with the frown?" Echizen asked with a blank face. Daisuke blinked few times and his face immediatelly lit up when he saw Fuji and Echizen. Fuji had to chuckle at that and he bent down to place a quick kiss on Daisuke's forehead. The said boy blushed just the slightest bit, making Echizen smirk.

They met Tezuka half mile away from the school. Fuji shot him a sadistic smirk, making Tezuka first frown and then blush slightly. Wordlessly, he bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Echizen's lips. Now it was Daisuke's turn to smirk when Echizen blushed furiously. Daisuke briefly thanked his boyfriend for he knew that Fuji had something to do with the matter. Sometimes it was very convenient to have a sadist boyfriend..

Echizen and Daisuke bid their goodbyes to their boyfriends and started walking towards their classroom. Echizen noticed that Daisuke's hand was finally almost healed, for he didn't need to wear a cast anymore. When he mentioned it, Daisuke grinned at him and told that he had decided to take it off because it started to feel awkward in his wrist. Echizen shook his head and muttered something to go with lines: 'You idiot.. Fuji-sempai's going to kill you..'

Daisuke just kept grinning and changed the subject. They still needed to write those english essays. They were due to be ready by the end of the week. Daisuke groaned softly. That meant that he had no time to paint or draw or anything. He didn't suck at english.. at least not completely, but he had really no idea what tennis was like, so he was in trouble. Luckily, Echizen was in trouble too. Even though he was fluent in english, he didn't know anything about art and stuff. They really needed eachothers.

Both Daisuke and Echizen groaned silently when they opened their classroom door. It seemed to be a habit in the classroom: surrounding Echizen, and now Daisuke too, because they were always together and Daisuke was getting a bit popular.. especially amongst the guys. It was freaky.. considering that most of the guys in the classroom claimed to be straight.. and that was not all. Most of the girls in the classroom were glaring at Daisuke. He wondered why they all hated him, but shrugged it off soon. It wasn't any of his business and he didn't really care.

Today, though, there were two new girls in the classroom. Well, they probably weren't new, but Daisuke had never seen them before. Well, not that he cared. Though, it seemed that Echizen knew those two girls, because he was trying to hide a disgusted face. Daisuke thought about asking Echizen about the face-making, but shrugged the idea off. If Echizen wanted him to know, he would probably tell all by himself. Not that it bothered Daisuke even if the other male wouldn't say a thing.

"Ryoma-sama!! It's been a while since we saw you! We had this wonderful holiday at Kyoto and just look how much prettier we've gotten!!" The other one of the girls squealed. She had this funny coloured, orangish light brown hair that was in two pigtails. Daisuke thought that the girl had nice hands, but didn't really pay any more attention to the girl.

"G-good m-m-morning, Ryoma-kun. Ho-how's y-your training com-coming around?" The other girl stuttered, her face beet red. She had long auburn hair that was in two braids. She was kind of pretty too, but nothing too special. Normal, that was the word that came to Daisuke's mind as he looked at the girl.

Echizen completely ignored the girls, which made Daisuke shook his head just the tiniest bit. It was so hard to figure out what was going inside Echizen's mind, but then again, it wasn't any of Daisuke's business, so usually he just let it fly past. Echizen turned towards Daisuke and started talking about different terms used in tennis, which Daisuke happily wrote down. That really made the two girls stare in wonder.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno and Osakada Tomoka couldn't believe their eyes, not to mention their ears. THE Echizen Ryoma was talking to the new kid? What had they missed in these last two weeks? Actually, it seemed like every guy in the classroom was getting along with the new boy, which was strange, because usually they picked on the new kids for at least a month or two. Now they were all buddy-buddies with him. And what was with the outfit? Since when had the school uniform become a volunteer thing to wear?

"Sakuno.. Just what the heck is happening in here? Why is that new boy so close with Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka whispered to her friend, who just shook her head. She had no idea either, but it had to be something big. Tomoka also noticed that every girl in the classroom were shooting dirty glares towards the petite male. Shouldn't the girls be drooling all over the cute new boy?

Daisuke and Echizen were about to leave the classroom for lunch when the two 'new' girls cornered them. Echizen let out a frustraded sigh, but Daisuke just wondered what they wanted. The other one, the girl with pigtails, was eyeing him suspiciously, while the braided girl kept her eyes in her own shoes and nervously fiddled the hem of her skirt. Daisuke raised one eyebrow in wonder.

"Hello, we haven't been introduced yet. I'm Osakada Tomoka, the president of Ryoma-sama's fanclub. Now, who are you, when did you came to our class and what's your relationship with our prince?" Tomoka demanded to know with shrieking voice. Daisuke wanted to cover his ears, but he thought it would be a tad too rude towards the girl. Next to him, Echizen was holding a laughter, which made Daisuke smile widely.

"Eh? Who is this prince? Is it you, Ryoma-kun? Well, we should get going.. We don't want to keep Syuusuke and Kunimitsu-sempai waiting, right?" Daisuke said, making Echizen snort with amusemend. They totally ignored the two girls and walked out of the classroom, talking about their english essay. It was now Daisuke's turn to teach Ryoma about the terms used in art.

In the classroom, Tomoka was glaring daggers towards the door. How dared that new kid to ignore HER like that? Thinking he's all that just because he's so beautiful.. But he had been really pale and skinny and it looked like he had some serious rash on his neck. YUCK!!  
"Sakuno.. I don't like that guy. We need to protect our beloved Ryoma-sama!"

The second Daisuke set his foot on the roof, he was glomped by his boyfriend. Fuji smelled like lavender.. and paint. Actually, they had been spending so much time together that Daisuke's scent had clinged in Fuji too. Well, that didn't matter because Daisuke liked the smell of fresh paint and lavender made him calm. Daisuke wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck, tiptoed and placed a soft kiss on Fuji's lips. The kiss was eagerly returned, of course, and soon their 'hello' kiss had turned into full-fledged make-out session. It was only Tezuka's disapproving cough that tore them apart, Daisuke blushing madly and Fuji frowning to Tezuka.

Daisuke was telling Fuji about the confrontation with the girls, making his boyfriend laugh as he told that the other girl had called Echizen 'Prince'. Echizen huffed at that and started to sulk. Tezuka had to spent 15 minutes persuading his brattish boyfriend before Echizen decided to join them again. Tezuka was about to say something to Daisuke, order laps or something, but a stern glare from Fuji made him decide otherwise. Daisuke was happily oblivious about Tezuka and Fuji, for he had started to explain the wonders of classic art to Echizen, who was writing everything down. Who needed internet when you had a friend who knew everything about that field?

The school ended, and Echizen ran to the tennis practise. He and Daisuke had stayed a bit later in order to finish their english essays for the point that they only needed to transcribe the papers. Daisuke took his time to pack his bag and adjust his barret. He was in no hurry, because today he would go straight to home and do some serious cleaning up. The gang, which consisted on Echizen, Tezuka and Fuji, would come by later for dinner, so he needed to get the house to a bit better condition. Also he really needed to do some laundry because he hated his white jeans.

Daisuke walked slowly towards his house, once again completely absorbed into his own little land of art. It was nothing too serious: he only twice nearly got hit by a car, once crashed to a lamp post and almost got driven over by a bike. Daisuke made a mental note to NOT to mention about any of that to Fuji, or he would definetly be banned from walking alone. Little did he know that he was being followed by two person.

An evil smirk could be seen from the shadows. They had been following Daisuke all the way from Seigaku and now they knew exactly where the male lived. They would destroy that foolish boy, torture and mock him. They would cause him to drop out of high school before he had even finished the first year! They could be vicious if they wanted.. And right now, they did.

Daisuke sighed and rubbed his tense neck as he put his clothes to dry. He had just finished his second set of laundry and the third was in the machine at the moment. Now he still needed to wash the kitchen floor and wipe the fridge's door. After that, he would be somewhat ready. The place wasn't exactly squeeky clean, but it was clean enough to invite his friends over. They would prepare a dinner and watch some horror movie. And of course, Daisuke had mentioned to Fuji that he wanted to watch this musical called RENT, so he was pretty sure that they would watch that also.

Daisuke really didn't like the idea of a horror movie, but if Fuji was there to protect him from evil creatures, he could manage. He only hoped that Fuji would stay over night, because otherwise, Daisuke would stay up all night and shake from fear. He wasn't too keen with scary stuff. Miu had once forced Daisuke to watch some crazy horror movie, and Daisuke had seen nightmares for weeks! He had never quite forgiven Miu about that..

Daisuke was wiping the fridge when the front door opened. Daisuke put his clout away and wiped his hands to his pants. With a smile, he went to the living room and greeted his friends. Fuji wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist and tried to eat Daisuke alive. Once again Tezuka interrupted them with a disapproving cough. Echizen smirked to Daisuke, who was blushing again. He never got tired of watching his friend's embarrassed face.

It was scary, for Echizen at least, how they had become such a tightknit group in such a short time. Echizen hadn't really ever thought about the regulars as his friends, well, maybe Momoshiro, so it was kind of odd.. Being friends with Fuji, dating Tezuka and even being friends with Daisuke, who had so different interests as Echizen. He still didn't quite understand what had made him to talk to Daisuke on the first time they met. Maybe it was the aloof attitude or the amazing drawing. Or maybe it was just some higher power that possessed him that day.

Echizen wasn't alone with his thought. Tezuka, Fuji and Daisuke all felt the same way. Neither of them actually had any real friends before, and now it seemed so natural to go over Daisuke's place and just hang out. They had no idea what brought them together, but they thanked whatever the reason was. Now all of them knew something about true friendship, even though they had found eachothers such a short time ago.

Echizen and Daisuke stared some old nature document from the TV while Fuji and Tezuka cooked. First they had been a bit reluctant to let Fuji in the kitchen, but Tezuka being there, the food would probably be edible. Then again, you can never know what kinds of dirty tricks Fuji had in his sleeves. Daisuke and Echizen were quite sure that Fuji could make the stoic captain to do anything he wanted.. all thanks to Fuji's lovely hobby of collecting black mailing material.

"So.. You think that we can actually eat whatever they're doing?" Echizen asked, sweatdropping as there was a loud crash to be heard in the kitchen. Daisuke sweatdropped too and smiled sheepisly.

"Well.. I think this goes well with our horror-theme, don't you? Next time, how about we cook?" He suggested silently. Echizen nodded his agreement after hearing a series of low curses coming from the kitchen. Just what the heck were those two doing in there, killing someone? They sure hoped that the chicken they were due to eat wasn't alive anymore..

"The dinner is served. Now now, don't make such a scary faces. It's delicious, I promise!" Fuji informed, his smile creepy and vicious. Daisuke and Echizen gulped and suddenly, they didn't feel so hungry anymore.. Fuji gave them a look that said 'Get our asses here right now or else..', making Echizen eep. Daisuke trembled just the slightest bit, making Fuji to come over, fussing about Daisuke's health. He was still freaked out by Daisuke's fever, so he went to get a blanket for Daisuke, ignoring the younger male's protests completely.

"I don't want you to get sick again Daisuke. Now then, no buts and wrap this around you.. No, don't escape anywhere, we need to keep you warm." Fuji gently ordered, wrapping the blanket around Daisuke's shoulders and pulling the skinny male flush against his chest and wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist. Poor Daisuke was sweating awfully lot, but he didn't want to whine.. mostly because he enjoyed the feeling of Fuji's arms around him.. that and the fact that Daisuke felt so loved as Fuji pampered him.

Luckily Echizen noticed how much Daisuke was sweating. He suggested Fuji to leave the blanket before poor Daisuke would have a heat stroke. The mere thought scared Fuji so much that he immediatelly yanked the blanket away from Daisuke and thought about stuffing the small male in to the fridge for a while. Fortunately Tezuka managed to stop Fuji's train of thoughts before the over-protective prodigy had the chance to actually do something.

It was quite amusing how Fuji became so foolish when it considered Daisuke. Well, love did turn everyone into complete idiots. Tezuka silently thanked god for the fact that he hadn't lost his mind just because of love. A moment later anyone could've proved him wrong when Tezuka started to fuss over Echizen who had accidentally tried to swallow a tad too big chunk of food.

The food was surprisingly good. A wave of relief washed trough Daisuke's body as he noticed that the food was not containing a huge amount of wasabi.. nor did it taste too weird. The sauce was quite sweet, but Daisuke didn't dislike the taste. He decided that it was better for him to not know what he was eating. Echizen seemed to think so too, for he seemed to be silently praying for staying oblivious.

After the dinner, all four of them gathered into the living room. Tezuka and Echizen conquered the couch while Daisuke and Fuji were sitting on an armchair, with Daisuke sitting on Fuji's lap. The first movie was 'The Eye' and after 20 minutes, Daisuke had decided NOT to watch the movie any further. He'd rather hide his face into Fuji's chest and think about his present to Miu. Daisuke hadn't been able to paint in a while, all because of his boyfriend who forced Daisuke to stay in bed.

Fuji seemed to enjoy the feeling of trembling Daisuke in his lap. This, of course, had been his aim all along.. Get Daisuke scared so badly that he wants to snuggle through the movie. He had also decided to help Tezuka with his bratty boyfriend who seemed to be against public display of affection. A glance towards the couch told Fuji that he had been right about Echizen's dislike towards horror movies. The young prodigy was squeezing Tezuka's arm against his chest and his eyes were tightly shut. Tezuka himself was whispering comforting words into the younger male's ear.

Daisuke felt a hand rubbing his back in soothing way. Little by little, he relaxed under the hand of Fuji. Daisuke felt how his chin was lifted upwards and when he opened his eyes, he saw beautiful cerulean blue. Once again Daisuke felt like drowning into those eyes and his hands itched to draw them.. His thought were soon cut off by Fuji's demanding mouth against his own. Yes, with Fuji kissing him like that, Daisuke's mind went blank. There was no longer Echizen and Tezuka sitting near them and there definetly was no horror movie being watched. No, it was just Fuji.

When Tezuka noticed that both Fuji and Daisuke had drifted into their shared dreamland, he finally had the courage to do what he had wanted to do ever since this morning when he saw the black-green haired youth. He gently placed his lips to Echizen's, who soon responsed.. after noticing that Daisuke and Fuji weren't watching. And few seconds later, neither of the couples even remembered that they were watching a movie.

* * *

Yeaaah.. I think it's about time for Daisuke to meet the Fuji family.. Now I wonder how that will turn out... fufufufuufu...


End file.
